Even Through It All
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Jeff and Sebastian are carriers, in a world where carriers are rare and unwelcome. What will happen when they end up pregnant? Mpreg, AU!, Niff, minor Huntsbastian, and end-game, Seblaine
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a new story that I'm starting. I really hope you like it. I'm kind of nervous so please review lots! :) Love you! ~Blackbird**

**Prologue**

Jeff and Sebastian lived in a world where carriers (boys who could get pregnant) were rare. The government would take them in for testing and experimenting if they were found out. Why is this important to know? Because Jeff and Sebastian are carriers. They don't know it yet, but they are about to go on one huge roller coaster ride.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. The second chapter will follow Sebastian, and then it will go back and forth. ~Blackbird**

Chapter 1

Jeff Sterling pulled up in front of the huge brick building, and let out a sigh.

"So this is it?" his best friend Sebastian asked from the passenger seat.

"This is it." Jeff said.

"You nervous?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Jeff lied through his teeth "You?"

"As hell." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, me too." Jeff said, letting out a sigh. Sebastian laughed.

"We'll be fine. We just gotta think positive."

"I don't get why we couldn't just room together." Jeff grumbled, as he got out of the car. He opened the trunk, and started pulling out his bags. Sebastian joined him.

"Because." He cleared his throat. "You boys need to experience new things. You've been best friends for eternity. You need to broaden your horizons."

Jeff laughed. "That was almost a perfect impression of your father."

"Thank-you." Sebastian said taking a bow. They headed toward the dorm with their bags. Once inside the door.

Jeff looked at Sebastian, "Well, see you later."

"See ya." Sebastian said, and the two parted ways. Jeff walked upstairs, tried to find the dorm room, that matched the keys in his trembling hand.

"36TD." he mumbled under his breath. "Where is 36TD?" Finally, he found the room, all the way at the end of the hall. He took the key and unlocked the door, hoping his room mate wasn't standing behind the door with a frying pan or something. He cautiously opened the door, and walked into the room. He noticed there was a boy sitting at the desk, looking at him. He blushed bright red.

"Um..Hi." he stammered.

"Hi." the boy said, getting up and walking over to him. "You must be my new room mate."

"I'm Jeff...Jeff Sterling." Jeff said.

"Nick Duval." the boy said, smiling. Jeff couldn't help but notice how nice his smile was.

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said.

"You too." Nick said, "I'm assuming you'd like to get unpacked. Do you want some help?"

"That would be nice." Jeff said. He sat his bags on his bed, and pulled out a pack of Red Vines from the pocket of them "Red Vine?" he offered Nick.

Nick squealed "You like Red Vines?"

"Duh!" Jeff said, "They're only like the best!"

"Are you a A Very Potter Musical fan?" Nick asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" Jeff said, "It was only like...the best thing ever in my entire life!" The two continued talking as they unpacked Jeff's stuff.

By the time they finished it was dinner time. Nick showed Jeff to the cafeteria. Jeff looked around for Sebastian. He was starting to get worried about his friend, when someone picked him up from behind.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, and turned around to see Sebastian, shaking with laughter. "Seb!"

"You should have seen your face!" Sebastian said, face red with laughter.

Jeff rolled his eyes, and turned back to Nick. "Nick, this is my idiot of a best friend, Sebastian Smythe."

"Nice to meet you." Nick said, smiling at Sebastian.

"You too." Sebastian said.

"Come on you guys can sit with me and my friends." Nick said, turning toward where he normally sat. Sebastian caught Jeff's eye, and eyed Nick up and down, before wiggling his eyebrows at his blonde friend. Jeff blushed.

"Shut up, Seb! My room mate is not your next conquest!", Jeff hissed in a whisper.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of my self." Seb whispered, shooting Jeff a look. Jeff blushed.

"We just got here Seb! Plus, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Jeff whispered.

"Mhm." Sebastian said dis-believeingly. They arrived at a table full of blazer clad boys, of course, everyone was clad in blazers though, so it didn't matter.

"Guys," Nick got everyone's attention. "This is my new room mate Jeff." he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "And his best friend Sebastian." Sebastian waved. Everyone greeted the newcomers, and they sat down.

"This is Trent, Thad, Hunter, and Beatz." Nick introduced, as each boy waved.

"Nice to meet you all." Jeff said shyly. He really didn't like meeting new people.

"Nice to see you all again." Sebastian said, smirking. All the boys blushed. Jeff and Nick looked oddly at Sebastian.

"How do you know all of them already?" Jeff asked.

"Let's just say, I caught them all in a very compromising situation when I arrived at my dorm room." Sebastian said. Hunter glowered at Sebastian from the other end of the table, but Jeff noticed it wasn't quite all anger. There was something else there too.

After supper Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian went to Nick and Jeff's dorm.

"So, you've already made an enemy of your room mate." Jeff noted, as they walked in the room.

"I wouldn't call it that." Sebastian said with a shrug, "It's more like he's slightly upset with me for ruining his fun."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Nick asked.

"Why don't you tell us more about Dalton." Jeff suggested, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Jeff shot Sebastian a look.

"Sure, why don't I give you guys a tour!" he said, excitedly. They left the dorm again following Nick. As they walked Nick prattled on about the classes, teachers, and basics at Dalton. Jeff hung on to every word that came out of the boys mouth. He was just so...Jeff didn't even know. There was just something about Nick that made him impossible for Jeff to resist. Nick stopped in front of two wide double doors.

"And now for the best part of the tour." he said, smiling at Jeff and Sebastian. He opened the double doors. Hunter, Thad, Trent, Beatz, and a bunch of other boys were dancing and singing. Jeff's jaw dropped in awe. What was this?

"This is the Warblers." Nick said, as if reading Jeff's mind. "We're the show choir here at Dalton."

"Your a part of it too?" Jeff asked.

"Yep. Ever since freshman year." he said proudly. "Will you be thinking of joining?"

"Definitely." Jeff breathed.

"Maybe." Sebastian said, trying to sound uninterested. Jeff rolled his eyes at his friend. Why couldn't he ever just admit he liked do something? Getting Sebastian to be positive was like pulling a horses teeth.

After the Warblers finished preforming, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian parted ways for the night. Jeff and Nick went back to there own room.

"So, you ready for bed?" Nick asked, stretching. Jeff swallowed hard, trying not to think about the strip of tan skin he'd seen.

"Ye..yeah." He stammered. Nick smiled at him, and Jeff couldn't help but smile back.

"Night, Jeff." Nick said, before climbing in bed.

"Night, Nick." Jeff said softly. Nick hit the light, and rolled over to sleep. Jeff lay his on back staring at the ceiling. He could hear Nick snoring softly across the room, and he smiled. His room mate was really to cute for his own good. Maybe Dalton would be okay. Jeff smiled at that thought. Yeah, things were gonna be okay. Then he rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner Sebastian went back to his dorm room. He hadn't been able to unpack his things when he first arrived, due to...extenuating circumstances. He unlocked the door and went in. He started unpacking his things in silence. He unpacked all his post cards and pictures of his parents. He may seem bad ass on the outside, but on the inside he was a teddy bear. He was just hanging up the picture of his sister Julia, when Hunter came back in. Sebastian kept quiet unsure if the boy was still mad at him for intruding earlier. Hunter looked at the pictures on Sebastian's wall.

"Who's that?" He asked nodding to Julia. "She looks a little young to be a girlfriend."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "That's my little sister. I don't swing that way."

Hunter nodded. "Just didn't want to assume."

"You know if I hadn't walked in on what I did earlier I might think you were straight." Sebastian commented.

"Not completely straight." Hunter said, with a smirk. "So, I saw you, Nicky, and his room mate..." he snapped his fingers trying to think of the name.

"Jeff." Sebastian supplied.

"That's it!" Hunter said, "Watching the Warbler practice."

"Yeah." Sebastian said, with a shrug.

"So do you think you'll join?" Hunter asked, eyeing Sebastian.

"Maybe." Sebastian said, with another shrug. "Jeff definitely will though. I get the feeling he and Nicky" he copied Hunter, "Are going to be joined at the hip...in more ways than one."

Hunter laughed, "I think your right. Well, I'm gonna turn in. Got a big test tomorrow."

"K." Sebastian said.

"Oh and word to the wise, don't call him Nicky outside this room. He hates it." Hunter said, chuckling.

Hunter climbed into bed, and immediately fell asleep. Sebastian stayed up for a while reading, and finishing unpacking. Then he went to bed as well, interested in what tomorrow would bring.

Sebastian woke up to an alarm clock going off. He groaned, and threw the covers over his head. He heard Hunter chuckle.

"Gotta get up or all the breakfast will be gone." he said. Sebastian mumbled a string of nonsense, as he was almost back to sleep. "All the coffee too." Hunter added.

"I'm up!" Sebastian said, shooting out of the bed like a rocket. He couldn't live with out his morning coffee. He put on the uniform faster than anyone would have thought possible, and ran out the door. By the time he got to the cafeteria there was only a little coffee left. He filled on of the Dalton mugs, and headed to the table where he could see Jeff's blonde hair shining bright.

"Good morning Sebastian." Nick said cheerfully as he sat down. He mumbled a greeting, and took a long drink of his coffee.

Jeff laughed, "He's not a morning person. Are you Sebby?" he ruffled Sebastian's hair. Sebastian bit at him trying to catch the blonde's fingers as they went by. Jeff laughed again. Sebastian spent the rest of breakfast just listening to the others talking.

"Hey, Seb." Jeff said.

"Hm." Sebastian said, still not fully awake.

"Nick, has Warbler practice all today, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after classes?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said.

Classes went by slowly for Sebastian. Most of the information was stuff that he'd already learned, so he spent most of his classes staring boredly out the window. After his last class, he met Jeff and Nick at the door to the Warbler Hall. He had rolled his eyes when Jeff texted where they were to meet. His friend had it bad.

"So, why are we meeting here?" Sebastian asked, as he reached Nick and Jeff.

"Well, Nicky got us a impromptu audition." Jeff said bouncing happily. Sebastian noticed that Nick started blushing at the nickname. He thought Hunter said he didn't let people call him that.

"We're supposed to be auditioning?" Sebastian deadpanned. He was not prepared for this! He was going to make a complete fool of himself, and certain other people!

"Jeff, can I talk to you over there for a second?" he asked gesturing away from Nick. Jeff frowned, but followed his friend.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"How could you do this to me?!" Sebastian hissed. "I am completely unprepared for this!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Seb, you'll be fine. Your an amazing performer. Your flawless, you don't need to prepare. I promise."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "But what if?"

Jeff held up his hand to stop him. "There are no what if's. There is only what's going to happen. And what's going to happen is you are going to go in there and knock everyone's socks off. Do you understand me, Sebastian Micheal Smythe?"

Sebastian smirked at his friend. It was times like these that reminded Sebastian why he was friends with the exuberent blonde. "Yes, dad." he mocked.

"Good." Jeff said, smiling, and they both walked into the Warbler Hall.

Sebastian swallowed when he saw that the "council" consisted of Hunter. He'd never admit it, but the older boy scared him.

"Hello, Sebastian." Hunter said smiling. A glint in his eyes, that made Sebastian shiver.

"Hunter." he said, his voice coming out much smaller than he intended.

"What will you be singing for us?" Hunter asked.

"Um, I guess I'll sing Glad You Came by The Wanted." Sebastian said shakily. He was really nervous. Which made him even more nervous, because Sebastian Smythe was never nervous.

"You may begin when ready." Hunter said, leaning back in his chair. Sebastian closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. "You can do this Smythe." he told himself.

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The last line resonated through the hall. The silence was deafening. Sebastian bit his lip, and looked at Hunter. The boy was sitting there and impressed expression on his face.

"What?" Sebastian asked, trying to fill the silence.

"That was quite amazing Mr. Smythe." Hunter said. "You will be a great audition to the Warblers."

"Thank-you." Sebastian said, feeling quite proud of his room mate's compliment. He took a seat next to Nick and Jeff.

"Next we have Jeff Sterling." Hunter said. Sebastian watched as Jeff stood up, and moved to stand where Sebastian had. "What will you be singing Mr. Sterling?"

"I'll be singing Misery by Maroon 5." he said, confidently. Jeff had never been one to get nervous. He was to optimistic for that, Sebastian had always envied him that. He couldn't be optimistic to save his life.

"Begin when ready Mr. Sterling." Hunter said Jeff nodded, and took a breath

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken  
And you may be mistaken  
To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

_[3x]_  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Sebastian watched his friend in awe. He'd always loved Jeff's voice. Sure, his own was great, but there was just something about the blonde's that left Sebastian in awe. Jeff smiled as he finished.

"Good job, Jeff. Welcome to the Warblers." Hunter said. Jeff thanked him, and Sebastian and Jeff were excused to go to their rooms.

"Why can't we stay for the meeting?" Sebastian asked as they headed for Jeff's room.

"They're finishing practice for a performance Saturday. It's too late for us to learn it, and Hunter didn't want us to be a distraction.", Jeff said with a shrug.

Sebastian smirked, so Hunter must have thought that Jeff would be to distracting for Nick.

"So, what's going on with you, and...Nicky?" Sebastian asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jeff.

"Sebby, stop it!" Jeff giggled, slapping his best friend's arm. "We're just friends."

"But you want to be more?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I...Mayb...Yeah." Jeff admitted with a blush.

"Awww." Sebastian cooed.

"Well, hat about you and Hunter?" Jeff asked giving Sebastian a look.

"What about us?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, Seb. You like him." Jeff said, shooting him a pointed look.

"He's cute." Sebastian shrugged. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"That's Sebastian speak for. 'I want to act like I have no heart so I detach myself from my feelings, but in all honesty I'm head over heels for the guy'" Jeff said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Sebastian said, as they arrived at Nick and Jeff's dorm.

"Welcome to my dorm room." Jeff said.

"Uh, Jeff. I was here last night." Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff said, "Still welcome."

"What are we going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"We could play Mario Kart." Jeff said with a shrug.

"So I can beat your ass again." Sebastian said.

"In your dreams Smythe!" Jeff said, putting the game in.

"You may be my best friend since birth Sterling, but I will not go easy on you." Sebastian said.

Jeff snorted, and they sat down to play.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian and Jeff's Mario Kart racing lasted until Nick got back to the room. Sebastian, of course, won. Although, Jeff would tell you he did. Shortly after Nick arrived back in the room, Sebastian left to go to his room.

"So, you had a good time with Sebastian?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." Jeff said. "Sebby has a crush on Hunter!"

Nick's eyes widened "Really?! Cause Hunter has one on Seb. That's why Hunter wanted you guys to leave!" The two started jumping up andn down squealing.

"We have to get them together!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Totally!" Nick agreed, "But how?"

"Leave that to me." Jeff said grinning deviously. He relayed his plan to Nick, who grinned back at him. That sounds perfect Jeff.

"Thank-you." Jeff said bowing. Nick laughed, and Jeff smiled shyly at him.

"Tomorrow Hunter's going to start auditions for the regionals duet." Nick said, changing the subject.

"Me and Seb can try out!" Jeff said, his eyes lighting up. Nick never noticed how beautiful Jeff was. He found his eyes glued to the blonde's. "Nicky, you okay?" Jeff asked. Nick shook his head trying to clear it.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay/" Jeff giggled.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking." Nick said, smiling. Jeff gave him a strange look, but then left it.

"So do you think me and Seb should tryout for the duet?" Jeff asked, bouncing on the edge of his bed. Nick bit his cheek. He really didn't want Jeff to sing with Sebastian. He knew the other boy was just a friend, but still. But Nick had already promised Hunter he'd be a judge so he couldn't sing with Jeff.

"Of course you should, Jeffy." He said, sneaking in the nick-name he'd thought of for Jeff.

"Really?" Jeff asked, "What song should we do? I mean should we..." he paused. "You called me Jeff."

Nick blushed slightly. "Yeah. It's just you call me Nicky so I wanted to come up with a nickname for you."

Jeff smiled. "I like it." He yawned.

"I think it's bedtime." Nick said.

"But I'm not tired." Jeff whined.

Nick chuckled. "Jeffy, your more tired than you know." He pushed Jeff into bed, and covered him up.

"Good night Nicky." Jeff said, with another yawn.

"Good night, Jeffy." Nick yawned. Jeff rolled over and went to sleep.

Jeff spent the next day mentally going through songs he and Sebastian could preform for the auditions. At lunch, he needed a break so he thought of something that he and Nick could do for fun. He sat down next to Nick at lunch.

"So, Nicky" he said, "I have a great plan that I need your help with.

"What would that be?" Nick said.

"Well, you know that gavel that Hunter uses?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it used to be Wes' before he graduated. We were all amazed that he left it here." Nick said, smiling.

"Well, I want to steal it." Jeff said, his eyes twinkling mischieveously.

"Umm, Jeffy are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Yeah!" Jeff said, "It'll be awesome! Will you join me? Please, Nicky, please!" Jeff said, making his puppy dog eyes.

Nick groaned, "Fine! Fine! I'll help you!"

"Yay!" Jeff clapped his hands. "We're hiding it in his and Seb's room. You don't happen to know how to pick a lock do you?"

Nick made a horrified face, and Jeff went into a fit of giggles. "Kidding Nicky, kidding." Nick's face returned to normal. "I already know how to pick a lock."

Nick choked on his milk. Jeff patted his back, as he spluttered, and coughed. "You okay Nicky?"

"You can pick locks?" Nick asked after he could breath again.

"Yeah, Seb taught me." Jeff said, non-chalantly.

"Should've known." Nick mumbled. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go!" He got up, and threw out his tray. Nick followed. The two walked to the Warbler Hall.

"Okay you stand guard. I'll get the gavel." Jeff said. Nick nodded. Jeff made his way to the council table at the center of the room. He carefully opened up the drawer, and retrieved the gavel. Then he ran back to Nick. "Let's go!" He took off running toward the dorms. Jeff easily picked the lock, and they were in Sebastian and Hunter's room. Jeff hid the gavel under Sebastian's mattress.

"There we go." Jeff said. He heard Nick giggle behind him. He turned and gave him a look. "What's so funny?"

"I've just never done anything like this before." Nick said, giggling again. "It's really fun."

"Of course it is!" Jeff said, "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Jeff I haven't known you that long." Nick said.

"Yes, but have I ever lied to you?" Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"No." Nick said.

"See, I told you. Now let's get out of here. I don't want to be late for class." Jeff said, grabbing Nick's hand and running out the door. Just then the bell rang.

"Crap!" Jeff said. "Bye, Nicky!" Before he could think about it he leaned over and kissed the other boys cheek. Nick looked shocked, Jeff blushed. He couldn't believe he just did that! He smiled shyly at Nick, and then ran to his class. Nick watched him run, and then smiling went to his own class.

When he arrived the only seat left was next to Sebastian.

"What are you smiling about?" Sebastian asked as Nick sat down and took out his books.

"I think I'm in love." Nick said, breathlessly.

"With who?" Sebastian asked sounding cautious.

Nick blushed, and bit his lip. Then smiling he said, "Jeff."

"Oh." Sebastian said, and then fell silent.

"And by the way, Jeff's signed you two up for a duet audtion today. Just so you know a head of time." Nick said.

"Thanks." Sebastian said. The two smiled at each other, and turned to listen to the lesson.

Jeff met Sebastian outside the Warbler room.

"Hey, Sebby!" he greeted, as bubbly as ever.

"Hey, Jeff." Sebastian said, "What song are we doing today?"

"I thought we could do Love Drunk by Boys like Girls." Jeff said.

"Okay." Sebastian said, at least it was a song he knew.

The two entered the room, and took their seats.

"Good Afternoon." Hunter said, "A quick note before we start the meeting. Someone has taken our beloved gavel. Would who ever took it please return it. Now, today we have auditions for duets. First, I will introduce our judges. There is myself, Thad Harwood, and Nick Duval."

Jeff looked at Nick who was smiling. He hadn't realized that Nick was a judge.

"First we have Jeff Sterling and Sebastian Smythe." Hunter said.

"Thank-you." Jeff said standing up. He and Sebastian went to the front of the room.

"What will you be singing?" Hunter asked.

"We're singing Love Drunk by Boys like Girls." Sebastian said, trying to sound confident. Hunter nodded.

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over...

They finished, and Jeff smiled at Sebastian. They had done amazing! Jeff left the meeting on a cloud. Today had been the best day ever! Well, at least the best day lately. Hunter had said the results would be posted tomorrow. When Nick got back to their room Jeff pounced on him

"What did you vote? Did we win? How were we?" Jeff asked.

Nick laughed at the blonde. "I can't tell you anything Jeffy. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

Jeff pouted. "Your no fun."

"Sorry." Nick said, with a shrug.

Jeff sighed mellow dramatically, "It's okay Nicky. I forgive you."

"Why thank-you Jeffy. I am ever so grateful for you forgiving me. I shall remember it always." Nick playfully said.

Jeff giggled. "Yeah, whatever. Do you want to watch something before bed?"

"A Very Potter Musical?" Nick asked.

"What else?" Jeff said. Nick smiled, and they both settled down on Jeff's bed to watch the musical.

The next morning, Jeff ran to the Warbler hall in order to see if he and Sebastian had won the audition. He looked at the paper, and squealed. He ran to the cafeteria faster than he thought possible.

"We did it Seb." He said, grabbing the other boy, and jumping up and down. "We did it!"

"Did what exactly?" Seb asked.

"We won the duet!" Jeff said.

"Seriously?!" Sebastian said. Jeff nodded and the two hugged.

Jeff sat down in between Jeff and Sebastian.

"You could've just told me last night." Jeff said.

"Hunter made me promise not to." Nick said smiling.

"Thank you Nicky." Jeff said.

"Congratulations Jeffy." Nick said, and leaned over and kissed Jeff's cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian lay in bed thinking. Nick liked Jeff, and Jeff liked Nick...something would have to be done about this. Hunter came in the room.

"Hey!" Hunter said. Sebastian felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey!" he said.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian sat up, "Well, I found out that Nick and Jeff like each other. So I was wondering...coud we have a party this weekend?"

"A party?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah!" Sebastian said, "We get them drunk, and then play some game that's bound to get them together. It's foolproof!"

Hunter thought about it for a minute. "That doesn't sound half bad. Good idea, Bas."

"Thanks." Sebastian said.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from a beautiful mind" He winked, at Sebastian. Sebastian blushed, and looked down. How did one boy just drive him so crazy?

"So, what's it like to be the leader of the Warblers?" Sebastian asked, trying to fill the silence.

"It's nice. Lots of hard work, but nice." Hunter said. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Sebastian said.

Hunter patted the seat beside him on his bed. Sebastian blushed again, and moved to the spot next to Hunter.

"How's Pirates of the Carribean sound?" Hunter asked.

"That sounds fine." Sebastian said.

The next day at Warbler practice...

"Warblers, Friday night we will be having a party." Hunter announced. The room broke out into cheers, and chatter.

"Did you know about this?" Jeff asked, as they were leaving.

"Yeah, kind of." Sebastian said.

"I'm so excited!" Nick said. "We haven't had a good party in a long time."

Sebastian smiled, "I'll see you guys later. I've got some homework to do."

"Okay." Jeff said, and the three seperated ways.

Friday came sooner than Sebastian would've liked. He was excited, but he was trying to work up the courage to tell Hunter how he felt. Hunter walked into their room before the party on Saturday.

"Have you seen the gavel?" He asked.

"It still hasn't been returned?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"No!" Hunter said, obviously frustrated.

"Do you know who took it?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but I have my suspicions." he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Jeff and Nick?" Sebastian suggested.

"Probably." Hunter agreed.

"We'll get them back tonight." Sebastian said.

Hunter smiled devishly, causing Sebastian's heart to leap. "Definitely." There was a pause. "Your ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said.

The two entered the Warbler room together.

"Hey, did you two finally get together?" Jeff called as they entered.

Sebastian's face turned bright red. "None of your business if we did, Sterling." Hunter said frostily.

"Geez, just a question." Jeff mumbled. Sebastian noticed Nick put his arm on Jeff's. He smiled. Tonight was gonna be epic.

A couple hours later everyone was significantly drunk and Sebastian and Hunter announced that they were gonna play truth or dare.

"Alright Jeff, truth or dare?" Sebastian started out.

"Dare" Jeff said.

Sebastian smiled he knew his friend would say that. "I dare you to spend seven minutes with Nick in that closet.

"Okay.", Jeff said with a shrug. He stood up, and started tuggging Nick after him.

"Wait!" Nick said. Jeff paused. "Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sebastian said, questioningly. What was he doing? Nick and Jeff exchanged a look.

"I dare you to go into the other closet with Hunter for seven minutes." Nick said. Sebastian's jaw dropped. He had not been expecting that. He heard Hunter chuckle next to him, and then he was being helped to his feet.

The minute they were in the closet Sebastian felt Hunter smaxh his lips aganist his. He kissed back after a moment. He felt Hunter sipe his lip aganist his lower one, and opened his mouth. Their tongues met tangling together. Sebastian's arms moved around Hunter's neck of their own volition. After what felt like a minute there was a beeping sound, and Hunter pulled away.

"Time's up." he said huskily. They left the closet quietly, and snuck back to their room. They sat on Sebastian's bed.

"So, that was nice." Sebastian said awkwardly.

"Yeah. It was amazing." Hunter said. They were silent again for a minute.

"Why did you do it?" Sebastian asked, playing with the blanket on his bed.

"I like you Sebastian." Hunter said. Sebastian looked up surprised. "I like you a lot."

"You like me?" Sebastian stuttered.

"Yeah." Hunter said.

"I like you too." Sebastian said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hunter's. The other boy responded instantly. Sebastian ended up on his back, Hunter lying on top of him.

"What do you think Nick and Jeff are doing?" Sebastian asked an hour later.

"I don't know." Hunter said. "And I have a feeling I don't want to know."

Sebastian smiled, and kissed him. Best night ever, he thought.

**Don't forget to review. :) ~Blackbird**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff opened his eyes, and groaned at the ache in his head. He was never going to drink again, ever. He went back to sleep, hoping to rest a bit more. When Jeff woke up for the second time the headache was now dull instead of pounding. He then realized he was in a closet...and he was naked. His eyes flew open. He heard someone groan beside him. He turned, and saw Nick lying next to him, equally naked. Nick blinked and groaned.

"Jeffy, please tell me we didn't." he said.

"I wish I could." Jeff said wincing as he sat up.

"I'm really sorry." Nick said. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

"Wait, you like me?" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled, "I don't just like you Jeff. I...I...I'll explain it this way." He leaned in and kissed Jeff. It started out sweet, but quickly turned passionate, tongues dancing and fingers tangling in hair. They broke apart.

"I love you, Jeff Sterling."

Jeff's jaw dropped. "I...You...But Nicky that's crazy. We've only known each other a few weeks, and I really like you too, but I don't know if I'd call it love."

Nick smiled. "I get it Jeff. I'll be here for whatever you want me to be. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked, shyly.

"Sure." Nick smiled, and they kissed again. And let's just say that after a while, they were back to where they were last night.

When Nick and Jeff came out off the closet, everyone else had already left. Nick looked at the clock and groaned.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"Breakfast is already over." Nick pouted.

Jeff laughed, "Come on. I've got some granola bars up in our room. That should do until lunch." They walked to their room in silence. Jeff's arm aroun Nick's waist. After they got in the room, Jeff unwound his arm and got the granola bars out of one off his bags.

"Here you go." he said, handing one to Nick and starting to unwrap his own.

"Want to watch a movie?" Nick asked.

"And cuddle?" Jeff said seriously.

"Don't we always?" Nick asked.

"Just wanted to make sure that nothing changed." Jeff said with a shrug.

"Jeffy, the only difference now is we can do this." he leaned in and kissed Jeff sweetly. "Nothing else has changed."

Jeff smiled shyly, and buried his face in Nick's chest. "Thank-you Nicky."

"Anything, Jeffy." Nick said, kissing the blond's hair.

"So what are we watching?" Jeff mumbled. Nick's chest was really comfortable, and he didn't really want to move.

"I thought we could watch Beauty and the Beast."

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then some body bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast x2

Nick started singing as they swayed back and forth. Jeff moved his head to the crook of Nick's neck. "You have such a nice a voice Nicky." He mumbled, sleepily.

"Jeffy, are you tired?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I get the feeling we didn't sleep much last night." Jeff mumbled, against Nick's neck. Nick shivered from the vibrations.

"Alright, Jeffy let's get you in bed." Nick said. He picked Jeff up, and laid him in bed. He covered him up and went to move back to his bed.

"Nicky!" Jeff whined.

"What-y?" Nick whined back.

"Come back. I want my Nicky." Jeff said making grabby hands at Nick.

Nick laughed, and climbed in the bed. Jeff was so cute when he was sleepy. Jeff cuddled into Nick's side, and sighed.

"Night Nicky." Jeff said.

"Good night." Nick said. Jeff fell asleep almost instantly. Nick tried to sleep, but he gave up after a little while. He spent a few minutes watching the blonde beauty next to him sleep. He was so peaceful when he slept. His fringe falling gently in his smiled, and swept the hair off his forehead, and kissed it softly. He meant what he told Jeff in the closet. He loved Jeff, and he was sure of it. He didn't care that Jeff could't say it back yet. Just knowing he'd told Jeff was enough for him. He leaned toward the desk trying to reach his book on the desk, without jostling Jeff too much. He was re-reading all the Harry Potter books for at least the tenth time. He was back to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It was one of his favorites. He eventually caught the edge of the book with his fingers and dragged it till he could reach it. He opened the book to the bookmark, and started reading.

When Jeff woke up, it took him a moment to realize where he was. He noticed that Nick was reading, and sub-consciously playing with his hair. He snuggled closer to Nick..

"That feels nice." he mumbled, still half asleep.

He felt Nick chuckle. "You ready for dinner?"

"What about lunch?" Jeff asked, sitting up and stretching.

"You slept through lunch." Nick said, with a smile.

"Oh." Jeff said, surprised.

"I must of tired you out last night." Nick said, winking. Jeff blushed.

"Nicky!" he said, he hit his boyfriend in the arm. Nick snickered.

Jeff rolled his eyes, and hopped off the bed. "Let's go. I want lunch peasant" he said regally.  
Nick marked his spot in the book, and stood up. "Yes, milord let us go."

He opened the door for Jeff. Jeff paused, and then shook his head. "Carry me, peasant."

Nick rolled his eyes, but knelt and let his boyfriend get on his back. Jeff rode on Nick's back the whole way to the cafeteria, shouting "Set aside!", and "What Ho!" They got lots of chuckles, and some weird looks, but they were having to much fun to care.

They got to their regular table at supper, but they noticed Sebastian was sitting by Hunter.

"Did you two get together?" Nick asked, excitedly.

"Just what are you to doing? And yes, we did get together." Sebastian said.

"Nick was being my peasant." Jeff said, getting off Nick's back. He turned to Nicky with a pout, "Now we can't use our plan to get them together."

"It's okay Jeffy. I promise." Nick said. He kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Seriously!" Trent said, "After last night. I assumed we would have a little more than a peck on the cheek!"

"You heard something last night?" Jeff asked blushing. Even though he and Nick couldn't remember the night before, they had pieced together what happened. And then had a repeat performance, he thought to himself.

"I think the entire building heard you two." Trent said. Everyone at the table nodded, except Hunter and Sebastian.

Jeff turned to them. "Did you two hear us too?" Sebastian shrugged.

"We were in our dorm." Hunter said with a shrug.

Jeff raised his eyes at Sebastian who was blushing. "We are talking later, Sebastian Smythe! And don't you dare trying to weasel out of it. We'll talk in out dorm."

"You won't mind will you, sweetheart?" he asked Nick, the term of endearment slipping past his lips easily.

Trent gasped. "You two got together too!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, we did. And to answer your question darling, no I don't mind."

"Good." Jeff said with a nod. "Then it's settled. Sometime soon we need to talk Sebastian."

Jeff went back to eating his food. Laughter broke out at the table, and he looked at Nick laughing. His laugh is so nice, Jeff thought, it's one of the things I love about him. Then his eyes widened he loved Nick! He need to tell him.

After dinner Jeff and Nick went back to their dorm room. Nick went and picked up his book and went to move to his bed.

"Hey, Nicky, Can I talk to you?" Jeff asked nervously. Even though he knew Nick loved him he was srill nervous.

"Yeah." Nick said, sitting the book down on the bed and coming over to Jeffy. "What's wrong Jeffy?"

"I love you." Jeff said. Nick's face broke out into a smile, but then turned serious.

"You aren't just saying this for me are you?"

"No." Jeff assured. "I love you Nicholas Duval."

"I love you too, Jeffery Sterling and the two kissed sweetly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian groaned as he leaned back from the toilet. That was the fourth time this week. He was really sick and tired, of being sick and tired. He just wanted to go home. Hunter knocked on the door, and opened it a crack.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sympathetically.

"I want to go home" Sebastian said.

"Then why don't you?" Hunter asked, slightly confused.

"Cuz I can't I have to stay here." Seb whined.

"You don't have to." Hunter said, "If your sick you can go home. I'll just let the adminstrators know."

Sebastian sniffled, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Hunter said, kissing his forehead.

"Thank-you." Sebastian said, standing up, and hugging his boyfriend.

"No problem, babe." Hunter said. Sebastian packed a couple changes of clothes, then drove home.

When he got home, he was feeling worse than when he left Dalton. The bouncing of the car had upset his stomach even more than it already had been. The minute he got in the door, he ran for the bathroom.

"Sebastian is that you?" his mom called from the kitchen.

Sebastian threw up the last contents of his stomach and stimbled out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, mom it's me." he croaked.

"Honey, what are you doing home?" his mom asked, concerned.

"I've been sick lately." Sebastian said, "And my boyfriend told me Dalton allows sick students to go home."

"Your boyfriend?" his mom asked. "It sounds like we have a lot to talk about. Up to bed and I'll bring you some tea."

Sebastian nodded, and went up to his room. He climbed into his queen size bed, reveling in the size, since the beds at Dalton were singles. His mom came in a minute later. A mug of tea in her hands.

"Sit up baby boy." she said. Sebastian propped himself up against the headboard. "Tell me everything that's been happening." Sebastian told her everything, about Nick and Jeff, him and Hunter, the classes at Dalton.

"Have you and Hunter...?" his mom's voice trailed off. Sebastian blushed bright red, which was answer enough for his mother. She sighed. "I hoped this wouldn't happen."

"Hoped what wouldn't happen?" Sebastian asked. His mom didn't answer. "Mom, hoped what didn't happen?"

Mrs. Smythe sighed, "Your a carrier, Sebastian." Sebastian's eyes grew wide. He was a what?! Sure, he'd heard stories about carriers. Boys who could get pregnant. They were often captured by the government for experimenting.

"How could you not tell me?" Sebastian asked, crying.

"We thought it was better if you didn't know." his mom said also in tears. "We didn't want you to worry. We wanted you to live a normal life. We should have told you when we found out you were gay, but your father insisted nothing would happen." she shook her head. "I should have told you, Sebby, and I am so sorry."

"It's alright mom." Sebastian sniffled. "I forgive you."

She smiled through her tears, and hugged him. "We should take you to the doctor tomorrow."

Sebastian frowned. "Won't a real doctor, just hand me over to the governement?"

"I have a friend. He's the same friend that told us you were a carrier. He works under the radar, with carriers.", Mrs. Smythe said.

"Okay." Sebastian said.

"Get some rest sweetheart." Mrs. Smythe said. She kissed his forehead, and left the room. Sebastian took a couple drinks of his tea, and then set the rest on his bedside table. He snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep to dreams of babies, and happily ever afters.

The next morning came all to soon for Sebastian. His mother woke him up at the crack of dawn so they could get to her friend's house. Once they were in the car, Sebastian tried to fall back to sleep.

"Do you remember that song you used to sing to me?" he asked his mom.

"The one that always put you to sleep?" his mom asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian said, smiling sleepily. "Will you sing it?"

"Sure, baby boy." She said.

You tuck me in,

Turn out the light

kept me safe and sound at night

little boys depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

had to drive me everywhere

you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Turned around and you were there

The two of us made quite a pair

Mommy's little boy was here at last

Looked away and back again

Suddenly a year was ten

Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yes dear, you don't understand

It's not anything we planned

Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)

I always knew the day would come

You'd stop crawling, start to run

Beautiful as beautiful can be

Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

Got your wings, now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

You've been waiting for this day

All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)

Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)

Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)

Butterfly fly away

When Sebastian opened his eyes again, they were at the place.

"Here we are." his mom said softly.

"What exactly am I going to have to do?" Sebastian asked getting nervous.

"Don't worry honey. Jake is just going to give you a little ultrasound." Mrs. Smythe said squeezing his hand.

"Okay. Let's do this." Sebastian said, taking a breath. They walked inside. A little, old man walked into the hallway.

"Ah, Virginia!" he said, "And this must be Sebastian" Sebastian smiled, and shook the man's hand. "I'm Jake. I'll be your doctor if you are pregnant."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said softly. He wasn't normal a shy person, but he was nervous.

"Alright, follow me." Jake said, and they followed him to the back. He squirted some gel on Sebastian's stomach.

"It's so warm." Sebastian said.

Jake chuckled. "I know. Now, let's see if we are indeed a daddy." He moved the wand around a bit. "It would appear that you are indeed pregnant, Mr. Smythe. About two weeks along. So just barely able to tell. You'll probably feel naseous for the next few months, just eat some saltines. That should help. Also don't over stress, or do any strenous exercise. I'll need to see you in a month so I can check up on the baby."

Sebastian nodded, dumbly. Jake wiped off his stomach, and his mother thanked him. Then they left. Sebastian was in shock. He was a having a baby.

"You'll want to be careful who you tell." he heard his mother say. He shook his head, and turned to look at his mom. They were driving back. "Only tell people you can trust."

Sebastian nodded. When they got back home Sebastian, packed his stuff to go back to Dalton, and laid down. What was he going to do?

**Song used is Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Don't forget to review ~Blackbird**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to Christlove88, for her lovely reviews, help, and just general amazingness. Love you! :) ~Blackbird**

Chapter 7

Jeff noticed that Sebastian seemed really distant lately. In fact it was almost like he was trying to avoid Jeff. At first Jeff had just brushed it off as his friend being overly stressed, but it had been two weeks, and outside of class Jeff hadn't seen Sebastian at all. Even when they were in class together, Sebastian was withdrawn and thoughtful, only speaking when spoken to. Jeff decided to ask Nick what he should do. He approached his boyfriend with the subject, as they were hanging out together after class.

"Nicky, have you noticed that Sebastian has seemed really different lately?" he asked.

Nick frowned, "You know now that you mention it. He has seemed rather distant lately."

"Do you think I should talk to him about it?" Jeff asked.

"I would at least ask him if he wanted to talk about it." Nick said.

"I don't know where he is though." Jeff frowned.

"Hunter said Sebastian's been spending all his time in the library. He said it's like he lives there.", Nick said.

"Thanks Nicky!" He said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, and running out the door. He practically sprinted across the campus to the library. Once he was inside he looked around for his friend. It didn't take long to spot Sebastian at one of the long tables, a pile of books next to him, and a pack of...were those crackers? Next to him. Jeff walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Sebastian startled, and turned.

"Hey." Jeff said, with a small smile.

"Hey." Sebastian said sounding a bit nervous. Jeff sat down in the chair next to Sebastian.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind Seb?" Jeff asked, gently.

Sebastian looked around. "I want to Jeff, but not yet. I hope you can respect that." Then Sebastian stood up and walked away. Jeff's brow furrowed, in confusion. He went back to his dorm.

"How'd it go?" Nick asked, as Jeff walked in.

"He said he couldn't tell me what was wrong yet." Jeff said sadly.

"It'll be okay." Nick said, standing and hugging his boyfriend. Jeff wiped the tears from his eyes, and nodded,

"I know."

"How about we ask each other some more questions, to get your mind off of it?" Nick asked. Ever since the boys met they enjoyed asking questions about anything and everything. Jeff nodded. They moved to the bed, and sat down facing each other.

"You know I never asked you about your family." Nick said.

"I live with my grandma." Jeff said. "My parents died when I was a baby. Gran never really talks much about them. There's not even any pictures."

Nick frowned, "That must be awful."

"Sometimes I wonder if they even existed." Jeff whispered.

"Of course they did, Jeffy." Nick said, hugging his boyfriend again. Jeff sniffled. They sat like that for a couple minutes till Jeff said, "Tell me about your family."

"It's just my mom, dad, and me.", Nick said. They're gone a lot so I often have the house to myself. It's pretty quiet, pretty boring, but I guess it's okay. A rumble of thunder came from outside, and Jeff whimpered.

"Jeff, are you scared of thunder?" Nick asked, as a flash of lightning crossed the sky, and Jeff practically jumped in his lap.

"Yes." he said, burying his face in Nick's chest.

Nick chuckled, "It's okay Jeffy. I'm right here."

"I've always been scared of thunderstorms, when I was four I thought I saw somebody outside my window, during a thunderstorm. Gran said it was just my imagination, but I've never liked them since. When I was home she would play with my hair and sing to me. It made me feel better." Jeff said. His voice slightly muffled by Nick's shirt.

"What song did she sing you?" Nick asked.

"I don't remember when I was little. I remember what she would sing after I got older though." Jeff said

"What was that?" Nick asked softly.

"Always." Jeff said, "Then she would remind me that I would find somebody like that some day."

"I know that." Nick said, he started playing with Jeff's hair.

I don't know what you're up to

But baby I see me and you

Walking round through the town

always

We can sail around the sea

No one else just you and me

Lay in the sand holding hands

Always

'Cause I'll wait so long for you

To tell me you love me too

I hope I'm not too late

To see your face

To tell the time

Stop asking questions and make up your mind

Let me take you out

Baby don't be shy

Just come with me darling and we can fly

Wherever you wanna go

And I'll always hold you close

Always

Boy I'm yours forever more

My friends may ask but I am sure

I'll be right here for you my dear

always

No one can keep me away

I'm for real I'm here to stay

I'll be your man understand

always

I'll be everything you need

My love is so strong

Don't pretend like you don't know

I've been here all along

Boy I'll wait so long for you

To tell me you love me too

I hope I'm not too late

Boy I promise I will wait

To see your face

To tell the time

Stop asking questions and make up your mind

Let me take you out

Baby don't be shy

Just come with me darling and we can fly

Wherever you wanna go

And I'll always hold you close

Always

By the time Nick finished, the storm was now raging outside, but Jeff was fast asleep on his chest. He smiled, how had he gotten so luck? Then he closed his eyes and joined Jeff in dreamland.

The next day, as Jeff was walking through the halls he got a text from Sebastian to meet him in the library. Jeff ran to the library, and straight to Sebastian.

"What is it Seb?" he asked, out of breath.

"Sit down." Sebastian said, motioning to the chair next to him. Jeff sat, as told, and tried to catch his breath. "I'm ready to tell you what's going on."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to Seb."

"I'm sure. I trust you Jeff, and you can tell Nick too." Sebastian said, he looked around before turning back to Jeff and saying in a lower voice, "You remember when we learned about carriers?"

"Yeah. They're like super rare, and hunted by the government, because they're boys who can get pregnant." Jeff said, also in a low voice.

"I...I am one." Sebastian said, "And I'm pregnant." Jeff gasped.

"Seb are you sure?"

Sebastian nodded, "Mom took me to a doctor. Apparently, they've known all this time that I was a carrier and didn't tell me."

"Wow!" Jeff said, "Thank-you for trusting me with this Seb. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Sebastian said smiling at his friend. "And Nick won't either."

"You mean I can tell him?" Jeff asked.

"I already said you could." Sebastian chuckled. "I trust him, Jeff. I know you wouldn't let him do anything. And he wouldn't anyway he loves you to much."

"He does not." Jeff said, blushing.

"He does." Sebastian said, "Even if he doesn't say it yet. He does."

Jeff hugged Sebastian. "I love you, Seb."

"You too, Blondie.", Sebastian said, smiling at Jeff. The for supper rang.

"Come on, let's go get some supper." Jeff said, pulling Sebastian up, and toward the door.

"But..." Sebastian tried to protest.

"Nope not gonna hear it Mister." Jeff said, giggling. "You are coming to supper,like it or not."

"Okay." Sebastian gave in, and the two walked side by side to the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sebastian sat nervously waiting for Hunter to return from the Warbler council meeting. He had only been waiting for a few minutes, when Hunter walked in.

"Hey, babe." Hunter said, smiling. He closed the door, and came to sit next to Sebastian.

"We need to talk." Sebastian said.

"Uh-oh this doesn't sound good." Hunter said. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sebastian bit his cheek, he was so nervous. He needed to tell Hunter about the baby, but he was really scared. "I um have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Sebastian said, lookng at the floor. Hunter laid a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, babe, just tell me." he said.

Sebastian took a deeo breath. "You remember when I went home because I was sick?" Hunter nodded, "Well, my mom told me that I was a carrier." Hunter's eyes widened. "So, she took me to a doctor, and he said...I'm pregnant." Hunter's expression turned cold.

"Why don't you do something about it?" he asked.

"What do you mean do something about it? You mean kill it? I'm not going to kill our baby!" Sebastian said.

"Oh no this is not our baby." Hunter said. "This is your baby. Your mess your cleaning up. And since you won't see things my way, I think it's for the best I say we're through Sebastian." then he walked out the door. Sebastian broke down into tears. He laid down his bed and sobbed. Hunter had been his first love. He had given him everything, and he just through it back in his face.

About a half hour later, Hunter came back, and started packing his stuff. Sebastian couldn't even find the words to beg him not to go. He was to drained, so he watched, as Hunter packed up his stuff and left, taking Sebastian's heart with him. Sebastian lay there for another couple minutes, before running to Jeff's room. He pounded on the door.

"Jeff, Nick, open up!" he said, tears streaming down his face. Jeff opened the door, and gasped.

"Seb, what happened?"

"Can I come in." Sebastian sniffled. Jeff moved to allowSebastian entrance into the room. "Where's Nick?" Sebastian sat down on one of the beds.

"He got a text from Hunter, and left." Jeff said. "Did something happen, Seb?"

"I told him about the baby." Sebastian said, starting to cry again.

"That's great isn't it?" Jeff asked, sitting next to Sebastian.

"He told me to get an abortion." Sebastian said. Jeff gasped. "I told him I wouldn't, and then he broke up with me, and moved all his stuff out of our room."

"Oh, Sebby. I'm so sorry." Jeff said. "Why don't we go back to your room, and watch some sappy movies, and cry. Sound good?"

"Okay." Sebastian nodded. They went back to Sebastian's room, and started The Notebook. About five minutes in Jeff got a text. He texted an answer.

"Nick?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. He's coming to join us." Jeff said. Just then their was a knock on the door. Jeff got up and opened it, just in case it was Hunter. He whispered something to Nick, and Nick whispered back before he entered the room.

Sebastian gasped, "Nick! What happened to your eye?!" Nick's eye had a black and purple bruise around it.

"Hunter found out that I knew about the baby." Nick said, with a nod.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian said.

"It's fine." Nick said with a shrug.

"What did Hunter want anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"He wanted to say good-bye and let me know I was in charge of the Warblers now." Nick said.

"He's leaving completely?" Sebastian asked horrified.

"Apparently his dad wants him closer to home, and with the baby he just decided to leave now." Nick said, sadly. He hugged Seb, and Jeff joined in.

"Wow." Sebastian said, "I don't know what to say."

"You know whatever you do we're here for you Seb." Jeff said. Nick nodded.

"Thanks guys." Sebastian said. "Your the best friends ever."

Sebastian yawned.

"I think you should get some rest, Seb." Jeff said. Sebastian nodded, and laid down.

"We'll see you in the morning." Nick said. They got up to leave. Sebastian lay in bed trying to fall asleep. He was so used to hearing the sound of Hunter snoring from across the room.

"I love you, baby." he said, placing a hand on his stomach. "And I still love your daddy too."

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

And when she was sad

I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy, so was I

When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other, that was all

Just she and I together

Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by

I stayed the same

But she began to drift away

I was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When she'd say

I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten

Never thought she'd look my way

She smiled at me and held me

Just like she used to do

Like she loved me

When she loved me

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

When she loved me

A tear hit the pillow as he sang the last note. "Good night baby." Then he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Don't forget to leave a review my penguins. Love you! ~Blackbird**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeff was still feeling nauseous over the last few days Jeff had woken up feeling nauseous every morning, but by lunch time it was gone. He decided to go home and talk to his grandma about it. Maybe non-carriers could have a sympathetic pregnancy. Jeff had heard of those before. A body simulated a pregnancy, because someone around them was pregnant.

"Gran. I'm home!" he called.

"In the kitchen honey." he heard her call from the back. He walked to the kitchen. It smelled like banana bread.

"Banana bread gran?" he asked with a smile.

"You know me." she said, pulling a pan out of the oven and setting it on the counter to cool. "Now you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about." she said.

"Yeah, you see Sebastian is...a carrier, and he's pregnant." Jeff began. His grandma nodded, "And lately I've been getting nauseous in the morning's but by lunchtime it's gone, and I'm wondering if I'm having a sympathetic pregnancy?"

Jeff's grandma sat down, at the table, and Jeff sat across from her. Her face was serious, the sparkle not visible in her eyes.

"Jeff you are a carrier." she said.

"What?!" Jeff said.

"I knew you would be, after your dads." she said.

"My dad was a...wait dads!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You are a second generation carrier Jeff." his grandma said. "Your dad's died to have you. They were chased by government agents all the way across the country. I was lucky to get you out of their alive, but your fathers my son Jacob, and his husband Liam sadly didn't make it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jeff asked tears in his eyes.

"I knew you would be safer the less you knew." His grandma said.

"Do you have any pictures of them?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Come with me." his grandma said. She went down into the basement, Jeff following carefully after. If he was pregnant he didn't want to hurt his baby. His grandma went over to a chest, and opened it. She rummaged around, and finally pulled out a picture.

"This is the only picture I have of them together." she said. She handed the picture to Jeff. He gasped when he saw the picture. To men smiled up at him. One shorter than the other, but both slim like Jeff was. The taller one had Jeff's brilliant smile and blonde hair, but the shorter one had his hazel eyes.

"The taller one is Liam. You took more after your Papa than your dad." his Grandma said, with a sad smile.

"Do you think they'd be proud of me?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure they're over the moon proud of you." Gran assured.

"Thanks Gran." Jeff said.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." Gran said, "Now."

Jeff groaned and they drove to the doctor. Jeff recognized the address as the place Sebastian said he went for his appointments. Gran knocked on the door, and an old man appeared.

"Hello, Jake." Gran said, smiling.

"Hello, Minnie." Jake said kindly, "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected." she said, "This is Jeff. We're here to get him checked."

"Alright." Jake said. He let them in, and had Jeff lay back in the chair. He lifted up his shirt, and squirted the warm gel on.

"It's warm." Jeff said, wrinkling his nose.

Jake chuckled, "Yes it is." He looked. "It would appear that Jeff is in fact pregnant. With twins apparently." Jeff's jaw dropped. He was having twins! "You look about four weeks along. I'll need to see you in another four weeks."

"Thank-you, Jake." Gran said.

"Anything for you Minnie." Jake said, he kissed her cheek. Then they left.

"Did you and Jake have a thing?" Jeff asked once they were driving away.

Gran laughed, "Once a long time ago, but then I met Paul, and it was love."

"That's sweet Gran." Jeff said.

She smiled. "Your making me a great-grandma. I think that's pretty sweet."

Jeff blushed slightly. "I'm gonna have to let Nick know."

"You know he'll be just as happy as you are." Gran said.

"I hope so." Jeff said, biting his bottom lip. He thought of what happened with Sebastian and Hunter. Logically, he knew that Nick wouldn't be like that, but he was nervous all the same. The next morning Jeff drove back to Dalton. By the time he got there classes had already started. He ran to his first class. He didn't see Nick until after classes were over.

"Jeffy!" Nick hugged him. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you. Seb is going crazy!"

"I went to my Gran's and accidentally left my phone charger here. Then my phone died. I didn't mean to worry you two Nicky." Jeff said.

"Why did you go to your Gran's?" Nick asked. Jeff felt his nerves start up again.

"You know how I've been feeling nauseous lately?" Nick nodded, so Jeff continued. "I'm apparently a son of two carriers. My Gran told me when I went back, and...I'm pregnant."

Nick's eyes went wide, and a big smile lit his face. "Your pregnant!"

"With twins." Jeff added.

Nick laughed, "Jeffy, this is the best news ever."

"I'm glad your happy." Jeff said, smiling.

"Can I sing to them?" Nick asked.

"I guess. I don't think they can hear you yet though." Jeff said.

"That's okay." Nick said.

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh

Woah woah oooh

Let me be your super hero

Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

"That was beautiful Nicky." Jeff said, happy tears in his eyes.

"I love you Jeff." Nick said kissing his boyfriend. "All three of you."

Jeff giggled. "We love you too."


	11. Chapter 10

**This is a really short chapter, but it's eventful. love you penguins! ~Blackbird**

Chapter 10

"Everything's gonna be okay, Seb." Jeff said. The two were sitting in Sebastian's room talking in hushed tones about the babies. There was a loud knock on the door. Sebastian opened the door, to reveal two military officers.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked.

"We're looking for Sebastian Smythe." the older of the two officers said.

"We haven't seen him." Jeff said quickly.

The officer stared at Jeff for a minute, but then looked away. "Well, we may check back later." And they left the room.

"Why were they looking for you?" Jeff whispered.

"I don't know." Sebastian whispered back. Jeff's phone chimed. He unlocked it and read the text.

"It's from Nick. He says to stay here, and not leave, or talk to anyone."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." Jeff said with a frown. They had been sitting in Sebastian's room for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. Jeff went over, and opened the door a crack. He sighed in relief, and opened the door letting in a flustered looking Nick.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, worried.

"There looking for carriers." Nick gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Sebastian asked his face going pale.

"Seb, you need to pack." Nick said, "I already packed for me and Jeff. My car's waiting outside the gates." Sebastian nodded, and Jeff helped Sebastian pack his stuff. Nick grabbed the suitcase once it was packed.

"You guys follow me." Nick said. They crept quietly through the dorm, and out to the gate. They thankfully didn't run into any of the officers. Once they were all in Nick's car, Sebastian felt like he could actually breath again.

"How do you think they found out?" Jeff asked, from the front seat.

"I don't know." Sebastian said.

"Do you think Hunter.." Jeff trailed off.

"That doesn't sound like Hunter." Nick said, but he sounded like he as trying to convince himself more than them.

"Where are we heading?" Sebastian asked.

"My house." Jeff said. Sebastian nodded, and sat quietly for the rest of the trip. Everything will be okay, he thought to himself, it has to be.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they arrived at Jeff's house the door was standing wide open. Jeff frowned.

"Gran wouldn't leave the door open." he thought out loud.

"I'll go check it out first." Nick said. He got out of the car, before he left he looked Jeff straight in the eyes and said, "If anything happens to me. You get in the drivers seat and you drive as far as you can from here do you understand me?"

Jeff nodded tears in his eyes. Nick went up the steps, and peeked into the house. He stepped tentatively into the house. Jeff watched him disappear into the house, a pit of dread in his stomach.

"He'll be fine." Sebastian said, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. Nick appeared a minute later, completely unharmed. He opened the door.

"Everything's fine. They went through some stuff, but other than that. There's nothing wrong except..."

"Gran!" Jeff said, climbing out and running toward the house.

"Jeff, the..." Nick started to yell, but Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sebastian shaking his head.

"Let him figure it out for himself." Sebastian said.

"I'm not even sure what happened to her." Nick said. "There's no sign of a struggle."

"At least she's not in there dead." Sebastian said, as they climbed the front steps, "I think that would crush him."

"Yeah." Nick agreed.

Jeff ran upstairs as they got there. "Gran!" he called. He ran through every room in the house. His grandma was no where to be found. He went back down to the kitchen where Sebastian was making tea, and Nick was sitting at the table.

"She's not here." he said, starting to freak out. "Where is she?! Did they take her? Is she..." His breathing started to become harder. Nick got up and walked over to him.

"Jeffy, calm down, honey. It's not good for the babies. We'll find your grandma." Jeff broke down crying at that point. Nick hugged him to his chest.

"She has to be okay Nicky. She's all I have left of my dads. She's all I've ever had of them actually. She just can't be gone."

"Shh...Jeffy...shh." Nick said, not really knowing what else to say. He couldn't promise Jeff that his grandma was alive. He couldn't promise to get her back if the government had taken her.

"Hey, guys." Sebastian called from the living room. "Come here."

They went into the living room.

"Yeah, Seb?" Nick asked.

"Look what I found under the remote." he said. It was a paper. On the outside it had T.V channels. Jeff frowned.

"Gran never watched normal tv." he said.

"I know. That's why I picked it up." Sebastian said. He turned it over. It was an envelope. "Open it." he said holding the card out to Jeff. Jeff hesitantly took the card, and opened it. His jaw dropped open.

"What is it Jeffy?" Nick asked.

"My gran got away. She left us a check. Look how much." He showed Nick the check.

"That's amazing Jeff!" Nick said.

"My mom wired some money into my account." Sebastian said. "So, you don't have to worry about me."

"Where ever we go your coming with us Seb." Jeff said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Of course Jeffy. I know that. I'm just saying I can pay for myself." Jeff nodded.

Just then Sebastian's phone rang. Jeff watched as Sebastian looked at the screen his face paled.

"Sebby?" Jeff asked, carefully.

Sebastian shook his head, and walked away, putting the phone to his ear as he did. Jeff frowned.

"What do you think that's about?" he asked Nick.

"I don't know, but he'll tell us if he wants too." Nick replied.

Jeff nodded, with a sigh. "I guess so."

"I love you." Nick said.

"I love you too." Jeff said. They shared a quick peck on the lips. Sebastian walked back into the room, his face as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong, Seb?" Jeff asked, helping Sebastian sit down on the couch.

"I know who turned us in." Sebastian said.


	13. Chapter 12

**This is my longest story ever! Thanks so much guys! I love all my penguins so much! You guys are the reason I continue writing. ~Blackbird**

Chapter 12

"It was Hunter." Sebastian said hoarsely. Jeff gasped, and Nick looked like he was about to pass.

"It...it couldn't be." Nick said shaking his head. "Hunter wouldn't do that."

"Nick, it was him on the phone." Sebastian said tears in his eyes.

"Hunter wouldn't do that." Nick said, still denying it. "Not my best friend." Jeff hugged Nick tightly. Then made him sit down.

"I'm so sorry baby." he said. Nick broke down in tears. Sebastian watched as Jeff held Nick, his body shaking.

"I'm really sorry Nick." They sat there in silence for about an half hour. "I'm going to go make supper." Sebastian said. He stood up, when suddenly.

"Sebastian Smythe, Jefferey Sterling, and Nick Duval, come out with your hands up. Or we will come in after you." came through a mega phone outside.

"How did they find us?" Jeff asked, shocked.

"Hunter's phone call." Sebastian said paling. "They must've traced it."

"Well,how do we leave now?" Nick asked.

"This to house is an underground railroad house." Jeff said. "There's a room in the basement that's concealed by a fake wall. It had tunnel that leads into the woods. We can hide there."

"That's great." Nick said, smiling at his boyfriend. Sebastian watched longingly. He hoped he'd have that someday.

"Follow me." Jeff said, standing up and heading for the basement door.

"Wait!" Nick said. He grabbed a bag filled it with food, and water bottles, and tucked the envelope from Jeff's grandma into the bag. Then Nick and Sebastian followed Jeff. Jeff led them to the section of wall that had the room behind it in the basement. Nick moved the wall, since Sebastian and Jeff couldn't.

"Okay, everyone in." Nick said. Sebastian went in, following Jeff. Nick brought up the rear, and closed the wall behind them.

"Alright we're coming in." the voice from the megaphone sounded. They all held their breath as they listened to the footsteps pounding above. They footsteps came downstairs and looked around. Sebastian waited for them to find them, but they didn't.

"They're gone sir." They heard someone say.

"Damn!" the guy who had been using the megaphone said. "We'll get them. We always do." Just the way he said that made a shiver run down Sebastian's spine.

"We'll watch the hotels for their names. They're not smart enough to hide well. They're high-schoolers." the guy in charge said.

"Yes, sir." the other guy said. The footsteps retreated and everything was quiet. They heard the rumble of cars pulling out of the driveway.

"Do you think it's safe to go out?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think we should risk it." Nick said.

"We could leave through the tunnel." Jeff said quietly.

"I think that sounds good. They'll probably have someone watching the doors in case we, as they think, come back." Nick said. Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"It's right here." Jeff said, opening a wooden door at the back of the room.

"Alright, Jeff you go first, then Seb, and I'll bring up the rear." Nick said. Sebastian and Jeff nodded, and headed for the tunnel. Before they went Jeff grabbed a flashlight off a shelf in the room. Then he crawled into the tunnel followed by Sebastian. Nick went in last closing the wooden door behind them. They crawled for what seemed like hours, though it was probably only fifteen minutes. Time seems to slow down when your in a hurry. They came out in the woods, all breathing heavily.

"How are we going to get anywhere now?" Sebastian asked. "We have no car."

"We can call a cab." Nick said.

"Our phones are being traced." Sebastian said, giving Nick a look.

"Well, I really don't know what to do Seb." Nick said frustrated.

"Please, don't yell at each other you two." Jeff pleaded.

"Sorry." they both apologized.

"I don't have all the answers Seb." Nick said tiredly. And for the first time Sebastian saw just how scared Nick was. "I just want everyone to be safe."

"I know Nick." Sebastian said, "It's the hormones." They all cracked a smile at that.

"We need to leave the country." Jeff said suddenly. "They aren't going to stop looking till they find us. We need to leave."

"But how?" Nick asked.

"Well, we can't fly so we'll have to go by boat." Sebastian said.

"We could sail to England" Jeff said, "That's where Seb's grandparents are."

"Yeah. I'd love to see them again." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Alright, we need to find a hotel to stay for the night." Nick said. "And we can't use our real names. You heard what that general said. They think were going to slip up. So we can't slip up."

"I'll be Grant Gustin." Sebastian said.

"That has a nice ring to it." Jeff said, "I think I'll be Riker Lynch. It sounds...sexy."

"I think I'll go with Curt Mega." Nick said.

"Nice one, babe." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Nick said. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Do you two ever stop being so sappy?"

"No not really." Nick said.

"You know there's a little bed and breakfast right on the other side of the woods, now that I think about it." Jeff said. "We can stay there."

"Okay." Nick said. "Let's get walking."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they arrived, at the bed and breakfast all the boys were exhausted.

"Nicholas, if we ever have to walk this far again, I'm going to kill you." Jeff said. Nick just rolled his eyes lovingly at his boyfriend. This was what you get when you had a pregnant boyfriend.

"Well, we're here now. Come on Grant, Riker let's go." Nick said, calling them by they're fake names. They walked into the bed and breakfast.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um yes, we'd like a room for the night." Nick said.

"One room?" she asked.

"Yes." Nick said.

"Well, I have a room with one bed, and a pull out couch if that will work for you." the woman asked.

"That'll be fine thank-you." Nick said, smiling. The girl blushed, and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"What name should I put it under?" she asked.

"Um, Curt Mega." Nick said, the feeling of the name odd on his tongue. The girl nodded, and typed it into the computer.

"That'll be sixty dollars." she said. Nick moved to get his debit card from his wallet, but Sebastian handed the girl a fifty and a ten.

"I got it." he said. He flashed the girl a smile and she blushed again. Jeff rolled his eyes again. Seriously, hadn't this girl ever seen a smile before? She handed Nick a key, and the three of them headed toward the stairs.

"You guys have the bed." Sebastian said.

Nick frowned. "Seb, you shouldn't be sleeping on a pull out couch in your condition."

"What were you going to sleep on the pull out couch and have me and Seb sleep on the bed?" Jeff asked. Nick's silence was enough of an answer. "Not happening. I'm not sleeping with out my Nicky."

Nick sighed, "It was just a suggestion Jeffy."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sebastian said, smiling tiredly. He looked like he was ready to pass out. Jeff frowned.

"You are taking a nap when we get in that room, Seb." he said, "And I won't take no for an answer."

"I'm not going to argue, Jeff." Sebastian said, tiredly.

Nick unlocked the door, and they walked in. The room was small, but comfortable. Nick pulled out the pull out couch, and Sebastian crashed on it, and fell asleep immediately.

"I don't think he's been getting much sleep lately." Jeff said.

"I know." Nick said.

"Nick, what are we going to do?" Jeff asked. They climbed on to the bed, and Jeff laid his head on Nick's chest.

"We'll do what we planned and go to Seb's grandparents in England." Nick said, "We'll have to take a boat, because you can't fly when your pregnant."

"I hadn't thought of that." Jeff said, with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Nick said, kissing Jeff's forehead.

"K, love you, Nicky." Jeff said, and settled down to sleep.

"Love you too." Nick said.

The next day the boys took a taxi to a car rental. Sebastian had a fake I.d, so they used that to make it look like Seb was twenty-one. Once they had the car all signed for the boys quickly headed for the state line. They hoped the army hadn't set up security checks or anything. Thankfully they hadn't the boys crossed into Pennsylvania fine. They decided to head toward Maryland and book a boat from there. None of them were particularly fond of the idea of going on a boat, but it was the safest route, with both Sebastian and Jeff pregnant. They stopped just outside of Baltimore for the night at a hotel. They used their false names to check-in and had a peaceful night.

The next morning, they checked out of the hotel, and Jeff insisted that they stop at a little cafe he'd seen for breakfast. The cafe wasn't busy as it was on the edge of a major city. Only a few old people sat around drinking coffee, and reading newspapers. The boys sat down, and looked over the menu.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked, her name tag read Santana.

"I'll have pancakes." Jeff said, smiling.

"I'll have oatmeal with some blueberries." Sebastian said.

"And you shortie McGee." she addressed Nick.

"I am not short!" he said indignantly.

"Whatever." she said.

"I'll have some eggs with bacon and toast." Nick said. They all handed her their menus and she walked away to get they're food.

"Well, she was pleasant." Jeff said.

"Almost made me wish I wasn't gay." Sebastian said. Jeff giggled. And Nick gave Sebastian a weird look. Santana came back a few minutes later.

"Your food, and coffee on the house."

"Oh, gosh." Jeff said, getting a whiff of the coffee. His stomach lurched and he ran to the bathroom, Sebastian following.

"Crap!" Nick said, and ran after them. He entered the bathroom. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Jeff croaked. Sebastian just groaned.

"I'll have to make sure that we don't have any coffee around." Nick said. There was a knock at the bathroom door, and Santana poked her head in.

"Hey, there's some monkeys here in black suits with pictures of you guys." she said. Sebastian came out of the stall he had been in.

"Can't they just leave us alone!" he said, angrily.

"What did you and blondie rob a bank or something?" she asked.

"No!" Jeff said, coming out of the stall, and washing his mouth in the sink.

"We didn't do anything." Nick said.

"Uh-huh." Santana said placing her hands on her hips. "I might be willing to help, but I can only forgive so much. So what did you do?" Nick and Jeff started having a silent conversation.

"We got pregnant, okay?" Sebastian said, fed up with the Latina.

"Wow, the dwarf's got game." she said to Nick.

"I only got him pregnant." Nick said, pointing Jeff.

"I'll help you." Santana said after a minute.

"Thank-you!" Jeff said running and hugging her. Santana hugged him back briefly before letting go.

"You know I think you and my girlfriend Brittany would get along well." She said.

"Well, maybe we'll get to meet her someday." Jeff smiled. Santana smiled back.

"I'll have to take you one at a time. There's a back door in the kitchen." she said.

"Take Sebastian first." Nick said.

Santana nodded, and motioned for Sebastian to follow her out the bathroom door. Jeff bit his bottom lip, in worry.

"It's gonna be okay, Jeffy. Stress isn't good for the babies." Nick said. Jeff nodded, and hugged Nick tightly. Santana came back

"Come on, Blondie." she said. Jeff gave Nick on last look before he walked out the door with Santana. Nick waited alone until she came back.

"I'm going to give you the keys to my car." Santana said, as they left the bathroom.

"Ours is a rental." Nick said.

"That's okay. Me and Brits can run it back this weekend." she said. "We have to cars."

"You can pick yours up at Baltimore Harbor later." Nick said.

"You take care of them." Santana said, as they reached the back door.

"I will." Nick said. Santana pressed some keys into his hand. Nick ran to the car, and they headed off again.

"That was too close." Jeff said, as they headed toward Baltimore Harbor. They arrived just in time for their ship to be boarding. They picked up their boarding passes, and ran to get in line. The line didn't take long, and they were soon on the boat pulling out of the harbor.

"Here we go." Jeff said, as he watched America grow smaller and smaller.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Five days later...

"Why did we have to go on a boat?" Sebastian whined as he lay in bed. His stomach was upset, and the rocking and rolling of the ocean wasn't helping.

"It's the safest way to get there with you and Jeff." Nick said, for what felt like the hundredth time. Sebastian and Jeff had been sea sick almost the whole time, combined with the morning sickness they'd hardly left their room.

"They said we should be here by the end of the day." Nick said.

"But that's so far away." Jeff whined from the other bed.

"You two try and rest. I'll get some food that I think you could handle." Nick said.

"K." Jeff and Sebastian said. Sebastian turned onto his side, and tried to sleep. He was just starting to doze off when Nick came back. He sat up in the bed. He looked and saw Jeff, fast asleep.

"I have some soup if you want to try something, Seb." Nick said.

"Sure." Sebastian said, moving himself into a sitting position. Nick handed him the soup. They sat there in silence for a while, before Sebastian blurt out, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you this whole trip." It was true Sebastian had basically yelled or whined at Nick the whole time they were gone. Especially, once they were on the ship.

Nick smiled, "I understand Seb. You have the baby, and dealing with me and Jeff isn't much fun. You just don't want to take it out on him because you've known him longer."

"Still I feel like such an ass." Sebastian said, taking a sip of the soup.

"It's fine, Seb." Nick said, gently.

"I just...you and Jeff are just so cute, and all I can see every time I look at you two is me and Hunter." Sebastian burst into tears. Nick moved, and took the soup from him, moving it to the table, and hugging Sebastian. "It just hurts so much Nick."

"I know Seb. I know." Nick said.

"If it weren't for the baby I don't think I'd be alive." Sebastian admitted quietly.

"Sebastian Micheal Smythe, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again!" Nick said. "You are amazing, and somewhere out there is a man who will love you and this baby more than you can imagine."

"You really think so?" Sebastian asked, looking at Nick with hopeful, watery eyes.

"I know so." Nick said, smiling. He stood up and kissed Sebastian's forehead. "You get some sleep. The baby needs his sleep, and so does his daddy."

Sebastian nodded, and laid back down. His eyes closed, and he drifted off dreaming about a knight in shining armor that would love him, and his baby forever.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I hope we never set foot on another boat. Ever. Again." Sebastian said, as they sat down. Jeff chuckled. "I have to agree with you, Seb. That was...I don't even know."

"It's own personal kind of hell?" Sebastian supplied.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Jeff said. Nick walked over to where the two were sitting. He had been getting directions to a hotel for the night. It was late, so they were going to head to Seb's grandparents in the morning.

"Okay, so there's a hotel about two blocks from here." Nick said.

"Can we walk?" Jeff asked, "My legs are killing me."

"Yeah." Sebastian agreed.

Nick bit his bottom lip, "Okay, but take it easy, and be careful." He turned and grabbed they're bag.

"Yes, mother." Sebastian grumbled so only Jeff could hear him. Jeff snorted, and they followed Nick toward the hotel.

They got settled in the hotel room for the night. Thankfully this time there were two beds so Nick and Jeff could share and Seb got his own.

"Can we get some food now?" Jeff asked after they got everything put away. "I actually feel slightly hungry and I'd like to act on that while I can."

"There's a McDonald's not far from here." Sebastian suggested.

"Sounds great." Jeff said. They headed out to the McDonald's. It was only about mile away so they walked. Nick had started to protest, but Jeff's glare quickly shut him up. They ordered, and sat eating there food and resting.

"At least after the babies are born we can fly back." Sebastian said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah. I never want to be on a boat again." Jeff said.

"I don't think it would be that bad if you two weren't pregnant." Nick said.

"Well, I have no intentions of finding out." Sebastian said.

"Me neither." Jeff agreed. Nick sighed. "What's wrong Nicky?"

"I'm scared of flying." Nick admitted softly.

"Oh, Nicky it's not that bad." Jeff said, resting an hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah, when it's time to go. We'll be right here with you." Sebastian said.

Nick smiled, "Thanks guys."

They went back to the hotel for the night.

"The hotel had free wifi." Jeff said sitting on the bed, that he and Nick were using.

"Okay?..." Sebastian said, Nick was currently in the shower.

"We can check on where babies should be now." Jeff said, excitedly.

"Okay, scoot over." Sebastian said moving next to Jeff. Jeff scooted over slightly, and pulled up the internet.

"So your how many weeks now? Jeff asked.

"Um, ten I think." Sebastian said. Jeff nodded and typed it into the search engine.

"It says your baby is the size of a kamquat." Jeff read, "The baby's eyes and eyelids are developing and it's starting to get eyebrows."

"Wow." Sebastian said, placing a hand on his stomach. "Where are you?"

"Six weeks." Jeff said, clicking back through to the sixth week, "My babies are about the size of pomegranate seeds."

"That's so small." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. But it says I'm going to get bigger sooner, because I have twins." Jeff said. He frowned and looked down at his already fluffy abs.

"You'll still be perfect though." Nick said, appearing from the shower. Sebastian moved off the bed, and went to take his turn in the shower.

"You really think that?" Jeff asked biting his bottom lip. Nick sat down on the bed next to Jeff.

"Of course I do, angel." he kissed Jeff's forehead. "You could never be less than perfect to me."

Jeff blushed, and looked at his lap. "Thanks Nicky."

"I love you.", Nick said.

"I love you too." Jeff said. Nick lifted Jeff's head up and kissed his lips softly.

After Sebastian was done in the shower, Jeff took his and they all went to bed. In the morning they packed their bag back up, hailed a taxi, and left to Sebastian's grandparents house.

"Do you think they'll help us?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. My mom told me that they knew already...about everything." Sebastian said, trying to be evasive, since they really didn't know who to trust or not.

"That's good." Nick said.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to see them again. And I know they'll love you." Sebastian said. "Gram will probably flip when I tell her what happened with Hunter."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"If the stories I've heard are half true you bet she will." Jeff said. The taxi pulled up in front of a lovely little cottage.

"Here we are boys." the driver said. They three of them got out, and Nick grabbed the bag out of the trunk, while Seb paid him. The driver tipped his hat, and drove away. The three boys turned to the cottage.

"Alright, let's go." Sebastian said, grabbing Jeff and Nick's hand in his own. Jeff tried to stay calm as they came to the door. He hoped Seb's grandparents really were as nice as he made them sound. Sebastian knocked on the door. A minute later a little old woman came to the door.

"Hey, Gram." Sebastian said, smiling.

"Why Sebastian!" She said, smiling. "We weren't expecting you for another few days honey."

"Well, the ship made good time." Sebastian said, with a shrug. His grandma hugged him, and then seemed to notice Jeff and Nick.

"And these must be your friends." she said. "Jeff and Nick." she pointed to each boy as she said they're name.

"How'd you know which of us was which?" Jeff asked.

"You have that pregnancy glow about you." she said, smiling. She pulled first Jeff then Nick into a hug.

"Come in, come in. We're expecting rain soon." she said allowing them to come in. The three boys walked into the house.

"Thank-you so much for letting us stay here Mrs. Smythe." Nick said.

"Oh, it's no problem honey." she said, moving down the hallway. "And please call me Gram."

"Okay, thank-you all the same Gram." Nick said.

She smiled, and they came out of the hallway into the kitchen.

"Now, I was just finishing preparing the afternoon tea." she said moving to the stove. "You boys sit down and I'll bring over some tea."

The boys sat down at the table as Gram bustled around the kitchen, before bringing in a tray with four tea cups, and a tea pot on it. She sat a tea cup in front of each boy, and then took the only seat left next to Sebastian."So, tell me everything boys." She started to serve the tea.

"Well, we're in hiding from the government.", Sebastian said.

"Yes, your mother told me that much." Gram said, taking a sip of her tea. "I want to know about the babies. How far along are you both? Are you both feeling okay? I want to know these types of things."

"Well, I'm having twins." Jeff said, "Seb's only having one."

"Oh, twins. That's wonderful."Gram said, smiling at Jeff. Jeff smiled, slightly sad back.

"Seb's ten weeks, and Jeffy is six." Nick said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. He knew Jeff was thinking about his grandma. He gave Jeff's shoulder a squeeze, and Jeff smiled at him, and laid his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Now what about the baby's father?" Gram asked Seb. Nick and Jeff held their breath.

"He...um...he's the one who ratted on us." Sebastian said fiddling with his tea cup. They all watched as Mrs. Smythe's kind, blue eyes, turned a steely grey.

"That bastard!" she said angrily. All eyes widened in shock. Gram stood up and started taking care of the tea stuff. "He thinks he can just destroy someone's life like that! And the government! Picking on people because they're different." she snorted, "Typical Americans."

"Gram, please calm down." Sebastian pleaded. Gram looked at her grandson, and saw how scared he looked, her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry honey. You know how I get about these things. Anyway. You all must be tired. Seb, you have your room, and Nick and Jeff are in your parent's room. Show them to it, please. I'm starting on supper.", Gram said.

"Sure, Gram." Sebastian said, leading the other two to the stairs. He showed them to they're room, and then went to his own. Nick and Jeff immediately curled up in bed together. Both cuddled with their arms wrapped around, Jeff's stomach.

"I love you so much." Nick said.

"I love you too." Jeff said. Nick placed a kiss on the top of Jeff's head. Jeff yawned.

"Get some rest, you and the babies need it." Nick said.

"Mkay." Jeff said sleepily. He rolled over, and buried his face in Nick's chest. In moments his breathing evened out. Nick lay there, watching him sleep until he to drifted off.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days later Jeff and Sebastian went to the closest town to get some clothes. As they were walking back, Sebastian tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

"Seb! Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"My stomach." Sebastian managed to get out. Jeff pulled out the cell phone that Sebastian's grandma had given him before they left.

"I'll call the hospital." Jeff said. He knew this was a big risk, what with them being pregnant. But Jeff didn't know what to do. Jeff called the hospital, and asked them to send an ambulance. They assured him that one was on the way. Then he called Nick to let him know what was going on.

"Hello?" Nick said.

"Nicky!" Jeff said. "Seb fell. He landed on his stomach." Jeff bit his lip. "There might be something wrong with the baby. I called the hospital. If you and Mrs. Smythe could meet us there..."

"We're on our way, Jeffy." Nick assured.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"Love you." Nick said.

"Love you too." Jeff said, "Bye."

"Bye." Nick said. Jeff ended the call.

"Everything's gonna be okay Seb." he said.

"It hurts." Sebastian said, tears running down his face.

"I know." Jeff said, grabbing Sebastian's hand in his own.

"Please let the baby be okay." Sebastian said. "It's gotta be okay."

"It will be, Seb." Jeff said, tears blurring his vision. It hurt to see his friend like this. He prayed that Seb's baby was okay. He didn't know what he'd do if it wasn't.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, and they were quickly whisked away to the hospital. When they got there, Sebastian was rushed off, and Jeff was taken to the waiting room. When Mrs. Smythe and Nick got there, Jeff was pacing back and forth in worry. Nick ran to Jeff.

"What happened?" he asked, when he got to his boyfriend.

"We were walking back, and Seb tripped on an uneven spot on the concrete." Jeff explained.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine other than being worried out of my mind!" Jeff said. He started pacing again.

"Jeffy, you need to calm down for the babies' sakes." Nick said.

"Nick's right, honey." Mrs. Smythe said. Jeff sighed, and slumped down in a chair. Nick sat next to him. "I just wish we would hear something."

"I know, angel." Nick said, hugging Jeff. Jeff got up, and moved to sit on Nick's lap. He cuddled into his boyfriend's chest.

"It's my fault." he said, sadly.

"It's not your fault." Nick said shaking his head.

"It is! I was the one who suggested we go shopping! If we'd just stayed home none of this would've happened!" he burst into tears.

"Jeff, this is not your fault. Something could've happened at home. And I should've insisted on coming with you two." Nick said.

"You promise it's not my fault?" Jeff asked looking at Nick seriously.

"I promise angel." Nick said. Jeff cuddled back into Nick's chest.

"Will you sing to me?" he asked.

"Sure." Nick said, smiling.

I can't say that everything's okay

'Cause I can see the tears you're crying

And I can't promise to take the pain away

But you can know I won't stop trying

I'll be the angel by your side

I will get you through the night

I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own

'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight

Let me be the angel

The angel by your side

I know it feels like you're running out of faith

'Cause it's so hard to keep believing

But if I can bring a smile back to your face

If for a moment, you'll forget all about it

I'll be the angel by your side

I will get you through the night

I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own

'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight

Let me be the angel

The angel by your side

'Cause this won't be the last time

You'll need a little hope

But I want to be the first to let you know

I'll be the angel by your side

I will get you through the night

I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own

'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight

Let me be the angel

The angel by your side

"You'll always be my angel, Nicky." Jeff said, already half-asleep.

"You'll always be mine too." Nick said. He looked down, and saw that Jeff was asleep now. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, and settled into the chair to wait.

"He's such a sweet boy." Mrs. Smythe said, looking at Jeff. "He seems like he's been through a lot."

"He has." Nick agreed, unconsciouly, running his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"He and Sebastian have been friends for as long as I can remember. When he was just five all I heard when we went to visit was Jeff and I did this and Jeff and I did that.", she said.

"Yeah, they are inseperable." Nick said with a smile.

"I'm glad he found you. The few times I met him I could tell he was a sweet boy." Mrs. Smythe said.

"Half the time I don't even know what I did to deserve him." Nick said.

"I said the same thing about my Richard." Mrs. Smythe said, playing with her locket. "He'd always tell me that I simply was myself and that I put up with him."

"He sounds like a great man." Nick said.

"He was." Mrs. Smythe said. Just then a doctor appeared,

"Family of Sebastian Smythe?" he asked.

"That's us." Mrs. Smythe said. The doctor walked over to them.

"It appears that both he and the baby are okay. When Mr. Smythe fell the placenta was shaken, and his body couldn't tell if it was still attached or not. We want to keep him over night, just to moniter him, but everything should be okay.", he explained.

"Thank-you, doctor." Mrs. Smythe said.

"Can we see him now?" Nick asked.

"Yes." the doctor said. "He's been asking for you. All of you. He's quite snarky."

Nick snorted, "Don't I know it."

The doctor left, and Nick shook Jeff's shoulder lightly. "Angel?"

"Mmm?" Jeff said.

"We can go see, Seb now." Nick said. Jeff's eyes snapped open, and he sat upright.

"Well, what are we still doing here then?" he said. He hopped off Nick's lap, and practically dragged him to Sebastian's room. They knocked, and heard Sebastian say, "Come in."

They walked inside. Mrs. Smythe had decided to stay behind.

"Hey, Seb." Jeff said.

"Finally, your here. You left me alone to be poked and prodded by these people." Sebastian said grumpily.

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice, Seb." Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"I know." Sebastian said, "I missed you."

"I'm right here." Jeff said.

"I know." Sebastian pouted, "Why aren't you over here hugging me?"

Nick chuckled, and Jeff walked over and hugged Sebastian.

"You too, Nickers." said Seb, making grabby hands at Nick. Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname, and walked over and hugged Sebastian.

"I'm glad your okay, Seb." he said.

"Me too." Sebastian said. He lay back in the bed. Nick and Jeff pulled up chairs and they sat talking for a while. Then a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. They left promising that they would come back in the morning.

When they got back to Mrs. Smythe's house Nick and Jeff went up to bed.

"I love you Nicky." Jeff said.

"I love you too, angel." Nick said, placing a kiss on the back of Jeff's neck. "And you two too." he said directed at Jeff's stomach.

"They love you too." Jeff said, and the two went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seb came back a few days later. He and the baby were given a clean bill of health, and allowed to come home. Things were quiet for the next couple weeks. They settled into their life in England. Things were quiet until one day, about a month after their arrival, there came a knocking at the door.

Mrs. Smythe's house was rather far out in the country. She never really had visitors and on the occasion that someone stopped by, the three boys had always stayed in their rooms for the few minutes it took for Mrs. Smythe to get rid of them.

So, when the knock came at the door. The boys quietly went upstairs as Mrs. Smythe bid her sweet time getting the door. The three boys could still hear the conversation via the vent in Nick and Jeff's room.

"Hello?" Mrs. Smythe said.

"Hello, are you Georgia Smythe?" the man asked. He sounded the boys looked at each other worriedly. Who was this guy?

"May I ask who wants to know?" Georgia asked, politely.

"I am Inspector Geralde from Interpol." he said. "I am looking for your grandson as well as two of his friends. They are wanted by the United States government for breaking and entering, as well as grand theft auto."

"My grandson!" Georgia said, shocked. "He would never do something like that."

"Have you seen your grandson lately, Mrs. Smythe?" he asked.

"No." she said, shaking her head.

The inspector frowned. "Well, could I come in and look around."

"Not with out a warrant." Georgia said, disdainfully.

The inspector hardened his jaw, and his eyes narrowed. "Of course." he said, "I'll be back in the morning." He then turned, and headed back to his car, and Mrs. Smythe closed the door. Once she was sure the Inspector was gone, she ran upstairs. "Boys!" she said, as she went into the room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jeff, who was in tears. Hormones, and the fact that he hadn't slept well the night before, due to the twins kicking so much, had left Jeff pretty much an emotional time bomb all day. And now it was going off.

"Angel, it's gonna be okay." Nick said, hugging his boyfriend tightly. Sebastian stood, and followed his grandmother out to the other room, giving the two some privacy.

"How can it be okay, Nicky?" Jeff asked, in between sobs. "They won't stop till they get the babies."

"We'll figure this out." Nick said.

Baby, baby, are you listening?

Wondering where you've been all my life

I just started living

Oh, baby, are you listening?

Jeff's sobs turned into sniffles as he listened to Nick.

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

Baby, can you hear me?

When I'm crying out for you

I'm scared oh, so scared

But when you're near me

I feel like I'm standing with an army

Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

I love lying next to you

I could do this for eternity

You and me—we're meant to be

In holy matrimony

God knew exactly what he was doing

When he led me to you

When you say you love me

Know I love you more (I love you more)

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

"Did you just calm me down with Miley Cyrus?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe?" Nick said, sheepishly.

"That song is so sappy." Jeff said, shaking his head smiling slightly.

"It's true though." Nick said, "I really do adore you."

Jeff blushed, and cuddled into Nick's shoulder. "Stop making me blush!"

"You just look so cute when you blush." Nick said, kissing his forehead. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Nick called, and Sebastian entered the room.

"All better now?" he asked, sitting on Jeff's other side where he had been before he left.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"My grandma and I were talking while Nick was calming you down, and she thinks we should go to our summer home in France.", Sebastian said.

"But I don't want to take another boat." Jeff whined, his stomach gurgling at just the idea of getting on another boat.

"We don't have to." Sebastian said. "There's an underground tunnel called the chunnel, that goes from England to France. We can drive to France."

Jeff looked at Nick, "Will we be able to afford a taxi?"

"Yeah. We've got the money from your grandma, my money, and Seb's money. We're okay." Nick said, rubbing Jeff's arm.

"Okay." Jeff said. He yawned, and his eyes started to fall shut. Nick started playing with Jeff's hair, and the blonde was out in minutes.

"He's been so tired lately." Sebastian said with a frown.

"He keeps having nightmares." Nick said, still playing with Jeff's hair.

"About what?" Sebastian asked.

"About the babies being taken, his grandma dying, me or you being taken. The stress really isn't good for the babies. I wish there was something I could do." Nick said.

"Just you being here is doing something Nick." Sebastian said seriously. "You stuck around that means hell of a lot. He has someone to talk to. Somebody to listen. Someone to have his back."

"You know I've got your back too." Nick said, looking at Seb. "I know it's not in the same way, but I am here for you Seb, and he is too."

"I know." Sebastian said, smiling slightly. He stood up. "You should put him in bed, and we should start packing. We leave tonight."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mrs. Smythe pulled Nick into a tight hug. The older woman had grown quite fond of all the boys, and thought of all of them as her grandchildren. "Take care of them." she whispered.

"I will." Nick said, back. She let go of him. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. They can't prove that you were here, and those men can't catch me to torture me, because I'm not an American."

"You take care of yourself." Nick said, giving Mrs. Smythe's hand a squeeze. He went down the steps to the taxi where Jeff and Sebastian were waiting. Nick got in, and the driver took off into the night.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sebastian asked biting his bottom lip.

"She'll be okay, Seb. Have a little faith." Jeff said, hugging his friend. Sebastian smiled gratefully at Jeff.

"When we get there we're going to have to have check-ups for you guys." Nick said. Jeff and Sebastian nodded. "How many weeks are you now?"

"I'm fifteen." Sebastian said. "I've gained like five pounds!"

"It's all for the baby." Jeff said, patting Sebastian's shoulder.

"I know." Sebastian said.

"That makes you what, eleven weeks, baby?" Nick asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"And your showing." Nick said.

Jeff looked at Nick shyly. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Baby, I love you. I notice everything about you." Nick said. Jeff blushed and cuddled into Nick. "Why don't you two try and get some sleep. It's going to be a long ride." Jeff and Sebastian nodded, and went to sleep. Nick stayed awake for a while, but eventually sleep claimed him as well.

When Nick woke up they were going through the chunnel. The road was illuminated by lights. Since it was so late there was hardly anyone on the road.

"Thank-you for doing this." he told the taxi driver.

"No problem kid." he said. He was an older man, heavy set and balding. "Just to make sure though. You three haven't done anything illegal have you?"

"Not unless you count being in love illegal." Nick said, stroking Jeff's hair subconcsiously

"No, not really." the man said smiling slightly. "How far along is he?"

Nick started. The taxi driver laughed, "I've got three kids of my own. My husband's amazing."

"He's eleven weeks with twins." Nick said.

"Where's the other father?" the taxi driver asked, "Not that I'm trying to pry."

"He..uh...He left." Nick said, looking at Seb sympathetically.

"That's too bad." the taxi driver said, "He's missing out on something amazing. He'll realize that someday."

"Yeah, I hope so." Nick said.

"Welcome to France." the taxi driver said, as they drove out of the chunnel.

"It looks the same." Nick said.

The driver chuckled, "Well, yeah all of earth does kind of look the same." Nick grinned.

"Do you know how much farther it is to the summer home?"

"It's about another half-hour." the driver said, "I'll let you know when we're about five minutes out so you can wake those two up. They need all the sleep they can get."

Nick smiled, "Thanks...?"

"Charlie." the taxi driver, Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie." Nick said.

"No problem." Charlie said.

When they arrived at the summer home, Charlie helped them unload their bags, and get them in the house. Nick thanked him, and paid for the taxi drive.

"Take care of them." Charlie said.

"I will." Nick said.

"Call me if you ever need anything." Charlie said, handing Nick a card with his number on. "My husband and I are more than happy to help."

"Thanks, Charlie." Nick said. Charlie nodded, and left, leaving the three boys in the big summer home.

"Well, I think we should probably all take rooms on the first floor." Nick said. "So that way you two aren't attempting stairs later in your pregnancy."

"Sounds practical." Sebastian said. They choose out their rooms. Then went to the living room to watch a movie.

"The housekeeper should be tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"Sounds good." Nick said.

"Your sure she won't tell anyone about us?" Jeff asked.

"She's one of my mom's best friends. I consider her family. She's safe." Sebastian said.

"Alright. If you trust her, we trust her." Jeff said.

The next few days went by smoothly. Mrs. Cress, the housekeeper was a very sweet woman. She let Jeff help her with the cooking and taught him how to make some of his favorite dishes. She taught Nick how to do the laundry and told them stories about Sebastian when he was little.

Sebastian was going to the cafe that was only a short walk from the house. He had assured both Nick and Jeff that he would be careful and avoid cracks, and uneven places. He made it to the cafe, and ordered a sandwich and some tea. He really wanted some coffee, but they didn't have any decaf. The place was fairly packed, and there was somebody at all the tables. Sebastian noticed a boy with black hair toward the back of the cafe. His hair was gelled back so that it was sticking to his head. Sebastian approached him.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the chair across from the boy.

"Sure." the boy said, smiling. Sebastian felt butterflies in his stomach. Oh, crap! He sat down, and picked at his sandwich.

"I'm Sebastian." he said.

"Blaine." the boy said smiling still.

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said shyly.

"You too." Blaine said, taking a drink of his drink.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Do you think Sebastian's okay?" Jeff asked, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine, angel. He's got his cell." Nick said trying to reassure his boyfriend. "Everything's fine."

"Your right." Jeff said.

"I got you and Seb set up for appointments the day after tomorrow." Nick said after a minute.

"I can't wait to see our babies." Jeff said with a smile.

"Me either." Nick said. They kissed sweetly.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few days later Jeff and Sebastian were sitting in the living room talking. Sebastian's phone went off, and he got it out to see what it was. A goofy smile spread across his face as he looked at the text.

"What's with the grin?" Jeff asked his friend.

"Nothing." Sebastian said blushing, and tucking his phone back in his pocket.

"Uh-huh. I'll believe that when there's snow in the Sahara. What's going on Seb?" Jeff said, scooting closer to his friend and setting his hand on top of Sebastian's. "You can tell me."

Sebastian bit his lip. "I kind of...might be...fallingforthisguyImetatthecafe." he breathed out the last part.

"Okay, say that last part again for me, but slower." Jeff said.

"I'm falling for this guy I met at the cafe." Sebastian said.

"Oh, Seb." Jeff said smiling. He hugged the other boy. "I'm so happy for you! What's his name?"

"His name's Blaine." Sebastian said blushing.

"Awww." Jeff cooed. Nick came in the room.

"What are we 'awwwing' about?" he asked sitting next to Jeff.

"Sebastian's falling in love again." Jeff said smiling.

Nick frowned.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you'd be happy for me." Sebastian said.

"I am." Nick said, smiling at Sebastian. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm being careful, Nick."

"That's all I want to hear." Nick said.

"We have our appointments this afternoon." Jeff said, happily.

Nick chuckled. "Yes, we do."

"We should probably start getting ready for them." Sebastian said. Jeff and Nick nodded, and they went their seperate ways to get dressed and ready to go. They got to the doctor's office just in time for Sebastian's appointment.

"Sebastian Smythe." The nurse called. Sebastian stood and followed her to the back

"Alright. Can you tell me how far along you are Mr. Smythe?" the nurse asked.

"Um, sixteen weeks." Sebastian said.

"And it's only one baby?" the murse asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Akright." she said. She took the other information she needed. "The doctor will be in in a bit."

"Thank-you." Sebastian said. The nurse nodded, and left. He waited a few minutes before the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Smythe." she said, smiling at him. "I'm Doctor Gaymar. I'll be your doctor."

"Hello." Sebastian said, he shook her hand.

"Well, how about we get a look at that baby." she said. Sebastian laid back, and rolled up his shirt. The doctor brought the ultrasound machine over. She squirted the gel on his stomach, and moved the wand around.

"There's your baby." she said. Sebastian looked at the screen in awe. That little tiny person was inside of him. The room was filled with sound a moment later. "And that is your baby's heart beat." Tears sprung up in Sebastian's eyes.

"It's beautiful." he choked out. Doctor Gaymar smiled at him. She turned off the ultrasound and the heartbeat after a minute or two more, and wiped off Sebastian's stomach. He sat up.

"Well, Sebastian everything appears to be on track. I'm a bit concerned about your weight though. You need to gain a bit more to be on track for where you are in your pregnancy." Sebastian nodded, and bit his lip, nervously. "Alright. I'll see you again in two weeks Sebastian."

"Thank-you." Sebastian said. He shook the doctor's hand and left. When he got to the waiting room, Jeff and Nick were already there waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked. Sebastian nodded. They all got in the car, and headed back toward the summer home.

"So, what'd they say Seb?" Jeff asked. "My doctor told me I needed to gain more weight."

"Mine too." Sebastian said.

"Well, I'll just tell Mrs. Cress to buy us more junk food. That should help." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. Does anybody else really want some cookies and cream ice cream?" Jeff asked.

Nick frowned, "Baby normally you don't eat much ice cream." Nick said.

"I think I'm having a craving." Jeff said. "I really want cookies and cream ice cream...with peanut butter."

Sebastian and Nick shared a look.

"Okay, we'll pcik some up on the way home." Nick said.

When they got home they decided to watch a movie. They had gotten supper and Jeff's ice cream and peanut butter while they were out.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" Jeff said, bouncing up and down, when Nick asked what they should watch.

"I don't think he should've had that ice cream." Sebastian said in Nick's ear.

"He's happy, and it's a little more weight just like the doctor said." Nick said back.

"Which Harry Potter?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't care I just want Harry Potter." Jeff said, sitting down on the couch.

"Put in Deathly Hallows." Sebastian said, and sat down. Nick nodded, and put in what Sebastian said. He sat down next to Jeff, and put his arm around his boyfriend.

"Mm, love you Nicky." Jeff said, cuddling into his boyfriend.

"Love you too." Nick said. Jeff and Sebastian fell asleep before the movie was over. As the credits rolled Nick carefully moved himself out from under Jeff, and went over to Sebastian. He picked up the brunette, and carried him to his room. Then he went back to the living room and collected Jeff to go to their room. He laid Jeff in bed and covered him up. Then he climbed in bed next to him, and pulled his boyfriend to his side. Jeff snuggled into Nick in his sleep, and Nick smiled.

"Good night, babies." he said, rubbing Jeff's stomach.

"Good night, angel." he kissed Jeff's forehead, and then went to sleep himself.


	21. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I've just been busy, and very un-inspired. So this Chapter is just sort of a filler chapter. I hope you like it. Love you penguins! ~Blackbird**

Chapter 20

Sebastian took his seat, across from Blaine.

"Hey!" he said happily.

"Hey, Seb!" Blaine said, happily. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Okay." Sebastian said, still smiling. His smile faded when he saw a handsome young man coming toward them he sat next to Blaine, and took his hand in his.

"Seb, this is my boyfriend, Kade." Blaine said smiling.

Sebastian's heart shattered, but he pasted on a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kade said. They shook hands.

When Sebastian got back home he went straight to his room, and collapsed in bed sobbing. Jeff knocked, and tentavtively poked his head in the room.

"Seb, what happened?" he asked, coming and sitting next to his friend.

"He has a boyfriend." Sebastian sobbed.

"Oh, Sebby." Jeff said, instantly understanding. He pulled the other boy into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I always fall for the wrong guys." Sebastian said.

"Seb, it's gonna be okay." Jeff said, rubbing his friends back.

"I really enjoyed spending time with Blaine. It was nice to have someone to talk to. No offense." Sebastian sniffled.

"I know Seb. I'm so sorry. Maybe you could still be friends though." Jeff said. "You don't have to cut him off completely. Just you know maybe see him a little less, and keep looking around. Mr. Right is out there somewhere."

Sebastian took a deep breath, and nodded. "Your right, Jeff. This doesn't have to change everything. Thanks."

"Anytime." Jeff said, smiling. There was a knock on the door, and Nick poked his head in.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"We're fine." Jeff said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Alright, lunch is ready." Nick said. He walked in the room and gave Sebastian a hug. "You looked like you could use one."

"Thanks, Nick." Sebastian said.

"Welcome." Nick said, before leaving.

A few weeks later...

Sebastian headed out to meet Blaine for coffee. This was the first time since Sebastian met Kade that Blaine had asked him if he wanted to go get coffee. Sebastian walked in and looked around for Blaine. He was shocked to see the normally happy boy close to tears in a booth near the back of the cafe. Sebastian walked back and sat down across from him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Blaine said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, setting his hand on top of Blaine's.

"Kade dumped me, and left me stranded here." Blaine said, a tear trailing down his face.

"What?!" Sebastian said, out-raged. "How could he do that? That's awful. How are you going to get home?"

"I guess I'm not." Blaine said. "It's not like my parents will particularly miss me. I'm the black sheep of the family."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Sebastian said.

"Not your fault." Blaine said.

"I just wish I could help...would you like to stay with me and my friends for a while?" Sebastian asked.

"I couldn't bother you like that." Blaine said.

"No bother really. I mean with the babies on the way, the more hands the better." Sebastian said, not realizing his slip-up.

"Babies?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian froze. "I mean..." he sighed, "I'm a carrier and so is my friend Jeff. We're both pregnant. His boyfriend Nick is with us."

"What about your baby's other father?" Blaine asked.

"My baby's other father turned us in, to the governement." Sebastian said sadly.

"Seb, I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"Not your fault." Sebastian said shaking his head. "You didn't know." They were silent for a moment.

"Are you sure it'd be okay if I came back to your place?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Jeff's been dying to meet you." Sebastian said, "And Nick might give you a bit of the third degree, but he's just over-protective like that."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said, unsure about getting questioned.

"It'll be okay. I'll protect you." Sebastian said, winking.

Blaine laughed, "Okay. Let's go."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jeff looked up, as Sebastian walked in with Blaine. He squealed, and jumped up, running to Sebastian and hugging him.

"You must be Blaine." he said, shaking Blaine's hand. "It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Blaine said, with a chuckle.

Nick walked into the room. "What's going on here?"

"Sebby brought home, Blaine." Jeff squealed. Nick eyed Blaine for a minute, before offering his hand to Blaine. "It's nice to meet you."

Blaine relaxed visibly, and shook Nick's hand. "You as well."

Just about a month later the boys were just getting home from their doctor's appointments when they saw police and Interpol cars all around the house. They quickly walked into the woods.

"How do they keep finding us?" Sebastian asked frustrated. Jeff burst into tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Jeff.

"It's my fault. I tried to call my grandma, because I've been so worried about her." Jeff said.

"What?!" Sebastian said, angrily. "How could you!? You knew that they were monitoring for our signals!"

"I'm sorry!" Jeff said, crying harder. Nick hugged him tightly and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him.

Blaine took Sebastian a little ways away. "Sweetie, calm down." he said. "You know Jeff didn't mean it. He just misses his grandma. You can't blame him for being worried sweetie."

"I know." Seb said, sniffling. "I just hate that they keep finding us."

"I know." Blaine said, soothingly. "I know."

"I'm sorry Nicky." Jeff sobbed.

Nick wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay angel. It's okay." he soothed. Jeff buried his face in Nick's chest, and tried to calm down.

"Jeff..." Sebastian said, softly as he came back over. Jeff hesitantly looked at Sebastian. "I'm sorry." Sebastian said "I was an ass to yell at you like that. I know how hard this is on you. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Sebby." Jeff sniffled. He hugged him. Nick went to get his bag a few feet away.

"Got you!" Inspector Geralde said, grabbing Nick.

"Nicky!" Jeff yelled. Blaine and Sebastian took off running.

"Run Jeff run!" Nick yelled. Jeff gave Nick a heartbroken look before running after them.

"You may have saved your little boyfriend for now. But we will catch him." Inspector Geralde said.

"Never." Nick said glaring at him.

"You under estimate us Mr. Duval." he said, and threw Nick in the back of his van.

**So this was just a short little chapter, but I randomly got a review on this story today and decided to try writing it again. Also, be sure to check out my new Niff story, Fix You. Love you my penguins!~Blackbird**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Nicky..." Jeff sobbed, as they found a cave to hide out in. "Nicky, Nicky, why?" he kept sobbing, great hiccuping sobs.

"Shh, Jeff it's okay." Sebastian said, hugging him and rubbing his back. "He's strong he'll be okay."

"I'll get him back Jeff." Blaine said, patting his knee. "It's gonna be okay." Jeff just kept sobbing. Blaine sighed and stood up. "I'll be back." he told Sebastian. He pecked his lips and left. Sebastian turned his attention back to Jeff. "Jeffy. It's gonna be okay." He rubbed Jeff's back and started singing.

They called them crazy when they started out

Said, "Seventeen's too young to know what loves about"

They've been together fifty-eight years now

That's crazy

He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week

Bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street

Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed

Now that's crazy

Just ask him how he did it

He'll say, "Pull up a seat

It'll only take a minute

To tell you everything"

Be a best friend, tell the truth

And overuse "I love you"

Go to work, do your best

Don't outsmart your common sense

Never let your prayin' knees get lazy

And love like crazy

They called him crazy when he quit his job

Said them home computers, boy, they'll never take off

Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft

And they paid like crazy

Just ask him how he made it

He'll tell you faith and sweat

And the heart of a faithful woman

Who never let him forget

Be a best friend, tell the truth

And overuse "I love you"

Go to work, do your best

Don't outsmart your common sense

Never let your prayin' knees get lazy

And love like crazy

Always treat your woman like a lady

Never get to old to call her baby

Never let your prayin' knees get lazy

And love like crazy

They called him crazy when they started out

They've been together fifty-eight years now

Ain't that crazy?

Jeff sniffled. "I want that to be me and Nicky."

Sebastian smiled, and rubbed his back as he could tell Jeff was getting sleepy. "It will be. I promise. Blaine'll get him out."

"I hope so Sebby." he said sleepily. "I love Nicky too much to lose him." And he fell asleep. Sebastian sighed and looked toward the entrance of the cave to keep watch.

Blaine swallowed nervously as he climbed over the wall into the American consult in France. He was trying to save Nick, but it was hard. Security was tight. He dropped down the wall, and hid in some bushes as guards passed. Once he was sure they were gone he crossed the path and into the shade of the giant columns in front of the building holding up the porch roof. He snuck in through the door as it opened to let out a family with their little girl. He ducked behind a potted plant as the guard inside the door turned to look in the direction of the place he had just stood.

"The boy will talk eventually. He's a teenager. There's no way he could actually want that baby so much to go through all this trouble." The inspector told a guard as they came out of the room. Blaine rolled his eyes. They obviously didn't know Nick if they thought he'd ever betray Jeff like that. He snuck toward the room the two men had just come from. He opened the door, and ran to Nick. "Nick!" he whispered/yelled.

"Blaine!" Nick whispered, shocked to see the other boy there. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out!" Blaine said, running to him and untying the ropes holding him. Nick stood and they headed for the door. "How did you find me?"

"I made an educated guess where they'd take you." Blaine said, honestly.

"Wow, good guess." Nick said, smiling.

"Thanks." Blaine said. They opened the door and snuck down the hall. They raced out the door only to be stopped by a guard.

"Halt!" he said. Blaine and Nick shared a look. They ran, crossing in front of each other and ran off in different directions. The guard started chasing after Nick all the while yelling into his walkie talkie. Nick jumped and pulled himself over the wall. He and Blaine met up at the side and they raced into the woods, back toward their families.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Seb!" Blaine said, hugging his boyfriend as they reached them.

"Nicky!" Jeff sobbed collapsing in his boyfriend's arms.

"I'm okay baby. I'm okay." Nick said, stroking his hair. "How are you? How are the babies?"

"We're all okay." Jeff whispered.

"What are we going to do now?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Nick said. "I've been doing research on carriers."

"What kind of research?" Sebastian asked.

"Just research in general as well as which countries are safest for them. The safest country I found was Ireland."

"Ireland? Really?" Jeff said. "Your from there right Nicky?"

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Really? I never would've guessed that." Blaine said.

"I take more after my dad and my mom's the Irish one." Nick said, with a chuckle.

"Oh that makes sense." Blaine said.

"We'll need a place to stay there." Sebastian said. "We don't really have enough for a house and there's too many of us for an apartment, well at least there will be."

"We don't have to worry about it. My uncle, well actually he was my great uncle, but anyway, he left me his castle on Lady's Island Lake. It was for when I turned eighteen."

"But you aren't eighteen yet." Sebastian said.

"Yes I am. My birthday was yesterday." Nick said.

"And you didn't tell me!?" Jeff said, gaping in horror.

"Jeff, we were having problems with Interpol. I wasn't going to say 'Oh by the way babe did you realize it's my birthday?' We had bigger things to worry about."

Jeff sighed. "I guess."

"I love you." Nick said, pecking his lips.

"I love you too." Jeff said, smiling. "I'm glad your safe."

"So we've got to ride back through the Chunnel, and take a boat to Ireland." Blaine said.

"Yep." Nick said.

Sebastian and Jeff groaned. "Not another boat."

"I'm sorry baby but a boat is a necessary evil for this trip." Nick said, with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with boats?" Blaine asked confused.

"They got really seasick when we sailed to England."

"Oh." he whispered.

Sebastian kissed his cheek. "I've got you this time."

Blaine smiled. "Of course you do."

They took the Chunnel and the boat to Ireland.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"It's beautiful." Jeff said looking all around Ireland.

"I know." Nick said. "It's crazy beautiful."

"How far to the house?" Blaine asked.

"About a five minute taxi ride." Nick said with a smile. "It's right on the sea."

"Oh then the view will be breathtaking there too." Jeff said, beaming.

"Of course." Nick said. "I think we should use fake names again."

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah because that worked so well in America."

"Well you know what it could work better here since no one knows the real us except for us." Nick said.

"The government still does." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys!" Jeff said. "If we stay in the castle as much as possible we won't need fake names. If we need them later we can discuss it then. Until then shut up."

They sighed and nodded. A cab arrived and took them to the castle/mansion and they all unpacked and got settled.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Jeffy?" Nick said looking at his boyfriend.

"Do you think we should find out what we're having?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Nick asked.

"Well I don't know. I mean I can see some good points in knowing and some in not."

"True." Nick said.

"But over all I think I want to know because then we can decorate better."

"Alright then we'll find out." Nick said with a shrug.

Jeff frowned. "Why don't you care?"

"I do care Jeff, I just want you to be happy."

"Aww Nicky." Jeff said. He leaned over and kissed Nick fiercely.

"I love you." Nick said softly.

"I love you too." Jeff said kissing him again. He licked Nick's lips waiting for him to allow him entry. Nick caved after one more swipe and tangled their tongues. He slowly moved until he was hovering over Jeff before pulling back. "This doesn't feel very safe. Switch with me." They repositioned themselves so Nick was under Jeff and went back to kissing. Nick kissed down Jeff's neck making him moan lightly. "Oh...Nicky..." he said breathlessly his eyes rolling back in his head. "Sooo good." Nick smiled hearing those words. He worked harder to elicit sounds from Jeff, sounds he hadn't heard in months. Jeff whined in pleasure as Nick kissed the sensitive spot in the crook of his neck. "Nick...please...I want you." he begged.

"Baby are you sure it's a good id..."

"Get in me!" Jeff said gripping Nick's arm tightly, leaving nail marks.

"Okay, okay calm down." Nick said with a chuckle. He kissed him sweetly tugging off Jeff's sweat pants.

"Please." Jeff breathed out. He was already hard, pre-cum gathering on his head which Nick licked up, making his lover moan loudly.

"Do you want me in you or do you want me to suck you off?" Nick asked huskily.

"Suck me off." Jeff said "Please Nicky we haven't done anything in so long. Not since..." he trailed off as Nick wrapped his lips around the head of Jeff's hard-on. "Oh my god..." he breathed out. Nick smiled taking in more of Jeff's length. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Jeff's member knowing how much Jeff loved the feeling of it. Jeff moaned loudly, trying to cover his mouth so Blaine and Sebastian weren't disturbed by their actions. Nick cupped Jeff's balls with a free hand and massaged them gently, making Jeff throw both hands over his mouth as he practically wailed in pleasure. Nick could tell Jeff was close already deciding it must be how long it'd been since they'd done anything and the pregnancy hormones.

"Nicky I'm gonna..." Jeff moaned as he came in Nick's mouth. Nick moaned still loving the taste of Jeff. He swallowed everything and pulled off him.

"Better?"

"Much." Jeff said breathlessly.

"Good." Nick said smiling.

"Sleepy." Jeff said making grabby hands at Nick. Nick chuckled and cuddled his blonde boyfriend who quickly fell asleep in his arms.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Well that's something I hope I never hear again." Blaine said sitting in the living room. He had Sebastian had been trying to watch a movie, but that hadn't worked out that well once the sounds started.

"Yeah..." Sebastian said looking a bit nauseous.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I will be." he said. "Once I bleach my brain."

Blaine chuckled. "Come here. Let's start the movie again."

"Yes please. I want my Thor again." he said smiling.

"Are you kidding Loki is definitely hotter." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Puh-lease. You wish Loki was as hot as Thor." Sebastian said smiling at Blaine.

"I don't have to. He's already hotter." Blaine said sassily. They fell silent before falling into a fit of giggles.

"I love you." Sebastian said, not even thinking about it.

Blaine smiled. "I love you too." They're lips met in a tender kiss as Thor and Loki battled on the screen.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two months later...

"Blaine where are we going?" Sebastian laughed as the dark-haired boy led him through the garden.

"You'll see." Blaine said, smiling at his very pregnant boyfriend. He led him to a beautiful gazebo in the middle of the garden. It was surrounded by roses bushes and made of white marble.

"Wow." Sebastian breathed out. He looked around. "Blaine this is beautiful. When did you find this place?"

"A few days ago when I was walking in the garden." he said smiling. "I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it! It's absolutely breathtaking!"

Blaine smiled. "I thought we could have our picnic here."

"Ooo what did you make me?" Sebastian asked. "Turkey and cheese sandwiches, as per craving. And strawberries dipped in chocolate."

"Oh my god I love you." Sebastian said.

Blaine laughed. "I thought we already established that."

Sebastian punched his arm playfully. "You dork."

"But I'm your dork." Blaine said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sebastian melted. "You are."

"Now let's eat." Blaine said smiling. "I'm sure you and baby are starving."

"We are." Sebastian giggled. Blaine chuckled and helped him sit down. "Thank you."

"Of course baby doll." Blaine said with a wink.

Sebastian smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said smiling. They started eating.

"This is so good." Sebastian almost moaned.

"I'm glad you like it baby." Blaine said smiling. They finished eating and Blaine packed everything up in the basket. "I need to talk to you."

Sebastian frowned. "What is it?"

"Stand up for me please." Blaine said.

"Okay..." Sebastian said standing up with Blaine's help. Blaine moved so he was on one knee and Sebastian gasped. "Oh my god."

Blaine smiled. "Sebastian Alexander Smythe, you are...impulsive, crazy, cynical, stubborn, and sexy as hell. You're carrying another man's baby and we're on the run from the law, but I've fallen in love with you." he chuckled. "So madly in love with you. And, I'm here today to ask you, if you'll accept my hand in marriage. If you'll let me be the husband and father of your child, that both of you deserve."

"Blaine..." Sebastian said with tears in his eyes. "Yes! A million times yes!" Blaine pulled a ring from his pocket and put it on Sebastian's finger. "Oh my god." Sebastian said. "Oh my god."

Blaine got up "Is everything alright babe?"

"The baby's coming!" Sebastian gasped.

**So this is obviously just a filler chapter, but the next chapter will have a lot more too it. ~Blackbird**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They rushed to the hospital, and Blaine and Sebastian were quickly rushed into the room. Jeff and Nick waited for news in the waiting room. Jeff paced nervously back and forth trying to stay calm.

"Jeffy, baby please just sit down. Worrying isn't good for the girls." Nick said trying to get his boyfriend to sit down.

"What if something goes wrong Nick? What if the babies not okay? What if something happens to Seb? What if something happens to me or the girls when I give birth? Nicky, what if Seb dies?!" Jeff said panicking.

"Jeff..." Nick said standing up and putting his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "None of that is going to happen."

"How do you know?" Jeff whispered.

"Because Seb's a fighter and you are too. We're all finally happy Jeff. Everything will work out fine because we deserve our happily ever after."

"Okay." he whispered. Nick started swaying him back and forth.

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me

We'll keep dancing wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart

'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Jeff smiled when Nick finished. He didn't care that everyone in the waiting room was probably looking at them. He kissed Nick deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said smiling. Jeff gasped suddenly feeling a rush of water leave his body. "My water just broke."

"What?!" Nick said in shock.

"My water just broke." Jeff said going pale.

"Our babies are all gonna be born on the same day." Nick said in shock. "Woah."

"Get ready to meet are girls." Jeff whispered.

"Can we get a room?!" Nick said rushing to the desk as Jeff steadied his breathing. This was really happening. All the babies were coming.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jeff groaned as another contraction hit. "That hurt."

"I know baby." Nick said stroking his blonde hair. "You're doing so good though."

"Really?" Jeff said looking at him the terror shining in his eyes.

"Really, really baby." he said stroking his cheek.

"Are you ready to meet our girls?" Jeff panted as another contraction hit him like a fiery wave of pain.

"So ready baby." he cooed.

"Let me in!" a voice screamed from the hallway.

"Gran?" Jeff murmured, confused. It sounded like his grandma. Suddenly the woman burst into the delivery room.

"Jeffery!" she said rushing to her grandson's side.

"Gran!" he sobbed happily. He hugged her tightly. "You're okay."

"Of course I am darling." she said kissing his sweaty forehead. "Now let's have a baby."

"Babies." Nick corrected.

"Girls." Jeff panted as the contraction ended.

"Girls!" His grandma said happily. "Oh my little one."

Jeff screamed in pain. "I need to push!" he wailed.

"Nick call the doctor in." Gran said, patting Jeff's arm soothingly. "It's okay Jeffy. Just breathe hee hee hoo hoo."

Jeff nodded and tried it. "Hee hee hoo hoo. That really helps. Thanks Gran."

"Of course darling. I was with your father when he had you. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You were with my dads?" Jeff said.

"Of course I was." Gran said with a nod. "You were the cutest little thing."

Jeff smiled and laughed, happy tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you Gran."

"I love you too." She said smiling. Nick came back with the doctor and hours later the little girls were born.

"What are you naming them?" Gran asked as she held her great-granddaughter.

"Well," Jeff said breathlessly. "This is Lianna Jacoby. And you have Selena Belle."

"Jacoby? As in..." Gran trailed off tears in her eyes.

"My dad." he said softly. "And Lianna is the closest I could find to Liam. I want Papa and Daddy to be part of my life. Even if I didn't get to know them personally."

Gran handed Selena to Nick and gently hugged Jeff. "You are so sweet child."

He smiled. "I love you Gran."

"I love you too." she said kissing his forehead. "You four get some rest. I'm heading back to your house."

"Feel free to take the guest room." Nick said smiling.

"Thank you." she said smiling. She left the new parents and went to the house.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah baby?" Nick said smiling at his boyfriend lovingly.

"I love you. And our girls. And I know I dragged you into all of this, but you stayed with us. And I love you beyond words can say. Will you marry me?"

Nick laughed, and tears formed in his eyes. "I love you. And yes." He kissed Jeff gently. "You always have to make a spectacle of our special moments don't you?" He chuckled.

"Of course." Jeff giggled. "How else would you remember them. Both boys laughed. Selena started crying in Nick's arms.

"Oh...shh little princess. Shh..." he cooed. "It's okay. Papa's got you. And he's never gonna let you go."

Jeff smiled watching him. He knew Nick meant it. He was never going to let any of them go.

Njnjnjnjnjnjnjnjn

Sebastian groaned. "Why won't this baby get out of me!"

"Mr. Smythe we aren't sure what's wrong exactly, but we need to do a c-section."

"O...okay." Sebastian stuttered. He gripped Blaine's hand in terror.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "It's gonna be okay my love." They numbed Sebastian from the neck down. Then they preformed the c-section and fixed him all up. "It's a boy." the doctor said.

"A boy." Sebastian said smiling.

"What should we name him?" Blaine asked wiping the sweat from Sebastian's forehead.

"Daniel." he said tiredly. "Daniel Patrick."

"Okay." Blaine said kissing his forehead.

"You're his other father. On the birth certificate." Sebastian said. "Make sure it's you and me."

"I will." he said, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian said smiling. "Through all of this. You were beside me. Well, since I met you and you got dumped. But anyway. I can't wait to marry you B."

"Me either." Blaine said pecking his lips.

"You're mine." Sebastian said.

"Forever." Blaine agreed.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nick and Blaine smiled as their grooms walked down the aisle together with their grandmas. Inspector Gerlade had given up on finding them after they moved to Ireland. And Hunter had never resurfaced after starting all of this. Selena, Lianna, and Daniel were all happy toddling one year olds now and the light of their fathers lives.

"Nick, from the minute I met you I knew you were going to be a big part of my life. I didn't know how big, until we were traveling in cab to France just so that we could be a family. You are my everything." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you looked like an angel the minute you walked into our dorm room at Dalton. I never thought I'd get you, but now we've got a perfect little family. That's still growing." He put his hand on Jeff's stomach, causing the blonde to blush. He'd just found out he was pregnant again. Then it was Sebastian and Blaine's turn.

"Blaine, I met you in the city of love. When I found out you had a boyfriend I was devastated. And that was because I thought I'd been in love before and I got burned, and this time was so different I knew it had to be real. But then he left you in France because he was a jerk. And so I got you all to myself. I have never been so thankful for a break-up in my life. You make me complete. I'm not whole without you. You are my light, my love, my life."

"Sebastian, I never even knew that boys could have babies before I met you, but you showed me a whole world I only dreamed of having. You gave me the family I could only dream of having. And I love you more every day."

"By the power vested in me by the country of Ireland you may now kiss the grooms." They kissed each other and their babies and walked up the aisle. Prepared to live happily ever after.


End file.
